Oneshot for the Newlyweds
by loveless1617
Summary: Oneshot for the Holidays sequel that can be read on its own: a continuation of all the fluff and romantic scenes, along with their usual nightly rendezvous together.
1. Chapter 1

**Oneshot for the Newlyweds**

By Loveless1617

**[Author's Note]: **Well, it was my brother's birthday yesterday, so I wanted to just release the chapter for that, but seeing that I was notified of another birthday, I had to give a shout-out to another reader~ (though it's a bit belated)

Happy Birthday nikkiru~ ^^

Hope you had a fun birthday!

**Chapter 1: **First Chapter!

_ It's been awhile since our wedding and we're finally back from our first honeymoon, _

_ but we're still in the middle of our lovey-dovey life as newlyweds~_

_ (though that doesn't really change the fact that we still act the same way towards each other). _

_ And during that time, there are three things that I learned to love about Wolfram as my newly-wedded wife. Those three things..._

_ ..._

_ Wait, what was I doing before this again...?_

_ I think I had to do something... _

_ Oh right, paperwork._

_ ..._

_ Man, I don't even think I've started yet... _

_ Wolfram's going to get mad if I don't start soon. _

_ I should probably try to distract him the whole day... _

"Yuuri~ Yuuuuuri~" Yuuri refused to get up, however, and just rolled over on the couch. "Yuuri, wake up~"

"Hm...?" Yuuri felt around for the other person and pulled him in closer without opening his eyes.

"Ah~" Wolfram fell on top of him. "Hey, let go~" He struggled to be freed, but his grip on him only held on stronger.

Yuuri smiled, knowing full well what kind of expression his lover had on his face.

"Geez, you idiot~" Wolfram sighed, and hit him on the head.

"Ow!" Yuuri sat up and started to rub his head, then turned to Wolfram. "Wolfram, that surprised me!"

"That's cause you weren't getting up," Wolfram pouted, as he started to sit up. But Yuuri quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him onto his lap.

"Woah, woah, woah, where do you think you're going?" Yuuri laid back down and pulled him down on top of him.

"I'm cooking right now, Yuuri~" Wolfram said, as he tried to sit up.

"Mm~" Yuuri refused to let go and just pulled him in closer. "Take a break, Wolfram~"

"But aren't you hungry? You were moaning in your sleep about food, so I had to go and do some shopping for food." He moved away from Yuuri's arm and sat up.

"Now that you mention it..." He started to rub his stomach as it started to growl.

"See? What were you doing here that you couldn't just come down and tell me that you were hungry? If anyone finds out that the maou's spouse is starving the maou, it'll totally ruin my reputation." Wolfram frowned at the thought, but shook his head of the idea. "And what are you doing on the couch sleeping? At least go rest on the bed, or-"

"No, I must've just fell asleep after looking over the papers." Yuuri scratched his head and took just one look at the stack of papers he had left before falling back down on the bed and complaining. "Gaah, I really don't want to do this! Gwendal just pushes a huge stack of paper into my hands as soon as I get back. Even before saying 'welcome back', it's 'go and sign these, now that you're done with your break."" He did his best imitation of Gwendal and Wolfram couldn't help but laugh.

"My brother isn't at fault, you know. You should've known that you'd be forced to sit in a desk for a couple hours to finish writing these up, right? Especially after a month-long cruise."

"Mmm..." Yuuri pulled Wolfram back down on top of him and held him close. "Don't remind of my work and play with me, Wolfram~"

"Geez, are you an idiot?" He gave him one quick smack on the head before trying to pull away. But Yuuri refused to let go again.

"No! I wanna go do something and stop working!" He whined, in a childish way. "Play, play, play!"

"No, I have to finish cooking-" Wolfram gasped. "Ah!" Wolfram abruptly sat up. "Man, it's probably burning now!" He ran out of their bedroom and headed probably for the kitchen to turn the stove off.

"Eh? What?" Yuuri cried, as he watched him leave. But he just sat up and looked at the rest of his paperwork with disgust. "Meh, it'll be okay if I take a break, right?" He looked at the time: "It's eight o' clock... If I eat and take a short break, I should be able to finish this before I go to sleep..." Yuuri nodded and stood up. "Alright, I'll get ready~" Yuuri walked into the bathroom to wash his face a bit and prepare for dinner.

Yuuri quickly finished up in the bathroom and walked out to the kitchen. Wolfram was busily preparing the food and taking care of the plate setting that he didn't even notice him coming in.

Without a word, Yuuri just walked towards him and hugged him from behind.

"Gaah!" Wolfram screamed in surprise, nearly falling back after jumping up like that. "W-What are you doing?"

"Wolfram, are you done cooking yet~?" Yuuri whined, as he wrapped his arms around him and looked over his shoulders to see what he was making.

"Go away, I'm cooking~" Wolfram said, without a glance in his direction. He kicked him away when he refused to let go and went back to chopping the vegetables. "If you have time to bother me, go set the table."

"Yeah, yeah." Yuuri said, as he grabbed a few plates and set them on the table. "Man, I really don't wanna start going back to do work~" Yuuri whined, as Wolfram brought the food he prepared to the table.

"What are you talking about?" Wolfram said, as he put them down and hit him lightly on the head. "Of course you have to go back after this. We're done with our honeymoon and we both have to fulfill our duties." But Wolfram had to admit that it would be a pain to go back to their usual work routine after a long month to themselves.

"I don't wanna go~" Yuuri complained again, as he sat back in his chair.

"Just eat, for now." Wolfram walked away to grab the rest of the dishes. "I just cooked whatever cause I don't really know how to cook yet." He explained, after looking at how simple all his dishes were.

"That's fine~" Yuuri said, as he prepared to eat. "Besides, I know you worked hard to learn it." He smiled.

"It was a bit hard, but there's nothing I can't learn after practicing a bit." Wolfram said, as he sat down too. "Let's eat now~"

Yuuri picked up his fork and picked some food off his plate.

Wolfram just curiously stared at him as he took his bite.

"How is it? Is it good? It's my first time cooking so~"

"Wow, this is good!" Yuuri exclaimed, as he took a bite.

"R-Really?" Wolfram asked, sighing in a bit of relief.

"Yeah, a lot better than what I was expecting."

"...Well, that's good enough." Wolfram nodded, as he took a bite himself. "Uwaah, this turned out pretty good~"

"See? It's good~" Yuuri took another bite and they both continued eating. "But you know, if you don't let the maids do their job here, we're both going to have to do all the work here."

"Mm..." Wolfram nodded.

"Like the cooking, the cleaning: laundry, washing- the list is endless, you know? And since it's a large house... I mean, why do we even need ten rooms when it's just the two of us? Without including the living room, three guest rooms, the study room, the bathrooms, the kitchen, the dining room, and the patios outside with the pool... I mean, isn't that too much?"

"What are you saying? As the maou, it's-"

"Yeah, yeah. It's 'necessary'. But cleaning all that, on top of your duties at the castle is almost-"

"Geez, I know! I know, but..." Wolfram took another bite and continued talking with food stuffed in his mouth, "I just wanted to do everything as a couple and have the place to ourselves..."

"Hm? What did you say?" Yuuri asked, but all he got back was a glare.

"Nothing," Wolfram frowned, as he looked the other way and blushed. "It's just that I can handle everything here, so it's fine without any maids."

"Eh? Are you sure? I mean, you've never really had to work a day of your life, so-"

"I can do it!" Wolfram insisted.

"I mean, I know you can, but..." He stopped for a second to think of the right words, but he left it with, "Just don't overwork yourself" and continued to eat.

Wolfram nodded, and did the same.

_Yeah, the first thing I learned to love about Wolfram has to be that he's extremely caring and likes to do these things, though it's not even necessary for him to do so. After all, he can always get some of the servants and maids from the main castle, but he wants to do the chores himself. It's kind of cute that he can act like this for me... _

By the time they were both done, Wolfram cleared the table and started to clean the dishes.

Yuuri, on the other hand, just sat on the chair and observed him intently, watching his every move as Wolfram began to scrub and wash the dishes clean.

"...Yuuri." Wolfram mumbled, knowing full-well that he was being watched.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" Wolfram asked, without turning around.

"I'm just watching you~" Yuuri sat back in his chair and smiled. "I just never thought I'd ever see you cook and wash dishes before,"

Wolfram threw a clean rag at him and yelled, "If you have time to observe me like that then help~ I thought you were going to be busy with your paperwork!"

"Haha, well, about that..."

"Alright, alright. Just help me then," Wolfram sighed, then moved aside to give Yuuri some room to stand. "just dry them and put them away." He explained, as Yuuri made his way over.

"Ne Wolfram," He called, as he tossed the rag on the countertop. He came up from behind him and slipped a hand under his shirt. He leaned in closer and started to breathe into his neck and kiss his neck. "I wanna do it~"

He gently caressed his hips and even suggestively moved his hands lower to tease him.

"Geez, can't you do this afterwards?" Wolfram asked, without much complaint. He let Yuuri fondle him a bit before turning him around and stealing a kiss.

_ Another thing that I love about Wolfram is that he's definitely dropped his guard against me and becomes defenseless against my attacks. But I'm honestly glad that he does, because that means he's accepting it more and more, right? ...Or is that not right...? _

_ Maybe, 'getting used to' fits more?_

_ Well, either way, it's a lot cuter to see him act like this... _

"Yuuri~"

"Come here, Wolfram~" Yuuri whispered, as he helped his lover down into the bed. "Did you wash up beforehand?" He leaned in and breathed in the pleasant aroma around him. "You smell so good..."

"Cause we do it everyday..." Wolfram blushed, and sat on Yuuri's lap to let his body be consumed by Yuuri's alluring kisses.

"Of course~" Yuuri pulled him in closer and kissed his chest. "How could I not?" He repeatedly made kiss marks all over his chest and torso until they were filled with his marks.

"Stop saying those things~" Wolfram murmured, as he settled down on top of him. "Or else..."

"Or else what?" Yuuri asked, as he took a nipple in his mouth. He lightly bit it and looked up at his face with a teasing grin. "What are you going to do?"

"Mm..." Wolfram moaned as he slowly let his body come inside him. "You're teasing me again..." Wolfram pouted, though it felt so good that he could hardly stop himself from changing his expression.

"Of course I am~" Yuuri smiled, though he also couldn't control himself either. He slowly carried Wolfram up and pushed him down into the bed. "I just can't help it when you act like this." Yuuri leaned in closer and kissed him again.

"Mmm..." Wolfram wrapped his arms around his neck and held him close. "Hurry, Yuuri~"

"Mm, you want it?" Yuuri asked, as he prepared himself to enter and watched Wolfram cry out lewdly.

"Yeah, I want it~" Wolfram pulled on Yuuri's hand and pulled him closer.

"I'm going in..." Yuuri whispered, as he gently pushed inside. "It doesn't hurt anymore, does it?"

"Aaah~"

"It only feels good now, right"

"Aah, Yuuri~"

"Since we do it everyday..." Once he pushed all the way inside, Yuuri began to move.

"Ah, more~" Wolfram grabbed the sheets around him and spread his legs. "I want more~"

"I know..." He thrusted in faster and faster each time. "I'll open you up so much more than before. Even better than before..." They kept going on until they were almost at their climax- but even then, Yuuri didn't stop fucking him until he breaks.

"Aah~ I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" Wolfram screamed.

Yuuri smiled and gently wrapped his fingers around Wolfram's burning erection. As he repeatedly pushed inside him, he started to stroke his rod.

"Aaah!" Wolfram let out a high-pitched cry as he arched his back into orgasm.

After panting so much after cumming, he collapsed in Yuuri's arms and pleasantly sighed...

Wolfram walked out of the bathroom after taking a nice, long bath.

"I think I'll bring the maids once in awhile..." Wolfram frowned at the fact that he was admitting defeat, but he had to admit that it was doing everything on his own was out of the question.

Yuuri laughed and nodded in agreement. "It's best to leave it to the professionals, right? We can at least try to clean and stuff once in awhile, but things like this are just really out of our league." Wolfram smiled and nodded, then snuggled in closer before falling asleep.

_And the third and most important thing I got to love about Wolfram throughout the beginning of our life as newlyweds... _

"I love you, Wolfram~" Yuuri whispered, before giving him a quick peck on his lips.

"Mm... love you..." Wolfram muttered in his sleep, before moving closer to Yuuri's body.

"Mm, yeah. It's exactly this..." Yuuri smiled and looked up at the ceiling before shutting his eyes. "These three things..."

** [End Chapter] **

Next chapter: February 14, Valentine's Day!


	2. Chapter 2

**Oneshot for the Newlyweds**

By Loveless1617

**[Author's Note]: **I had no idea how this chapter ended up the way it did, but I just tried writing something random and just winging it~ Hopefully, it doesn't suck too bad cause I had a fun time writing it :P

Or at least just researching a bit for the stuff later XD

Happy Valentine's Day!

**Chapter 2: **Valentine's Day

"Do it, do it, do it, do it!" A unanimous cheer came from the observing crowd around them and Wolfram blushed red as Yuuri's face drew in closer and closer.

_How on EARTH did this happen...? _

(Just a few hours ago...)

Wolfram sat down in front of Yuuri as he was doing his work and eyed him for a few seconds before Yuuri finally acknowledged his prsence.

"Morning, Wolfram~" Yuuri looked up, as he finished writing the last letter of his signature on a formal invitation to a distant country sometime over the summer.

Yuuri could easily see the excitement glowing in his face, knowing full well as to the reason why.

Wolfram smiled and quickly leaned over for a small kiss on his cheeks.

"You know what today is?" Wolfram asked in a playful tone that was so much like him these days. Yuuri chose to play along, responding with a mere "what?" when Wolfram just barely waited for a reply.

"It's the day I get to take you out on a date~" Wolfram answered, as he came around his desk and sat on his lap. "You didn't forget, did you?" Wolfram added, when Yuuri gave him a confused look.

But he couldn't keep a straight for long, for he smiled and nodded.

"Of course not." Yuuri pulled him in closer and layed back on his chair. "How could I forget our date?"

Indeed, the whole day was filled with the zealous buzz of exchanging heart-filled chocolates and letters for everyone in the castle. Not only were there confessions to their secret admirers, but also an exchange of goodwill to family and friends. Of course, the most important exchange for the royal couple would be to each other. And that's why...

"I planned a lot for us to do today, so we have to get going." Wolfram said, as he pulled Yuuri by the arm towards the door. "I want to leave a little early so we can walk around town a bit too~"

"I know, but there's still a bit more work I have to finish up here." Yuuri said, as he turned Wolfram around. "Wait for me outside, okay? I'll be there in a few minutes~" He smiled, as he kissed him again on the cheek.

Wolfram nodded and rushed out the door.

"I'm going to go change, so hurry up and come out!" He yelled, as he briskly walked to their private chambers.

Yuuri screamed back, "Okay!", then turned back to his work.

Now, of course Yuuri would never choose to put his work over Wolfram. So it was a bit suspicious, (since Yuuri's first reaction would have been to run out the door, himself). But Wolfram chose to ignore it...

Yuuri secretly snuck out and ran for Anissina's experimental room. And there she was, working yet again on another invention of hers.

"I'm here!" Yuuri breathed in exhaustion (having ran from their office all the way to the other side of the castle for this). Anissina nodded and walked into another room to get something. Yuuri sat down to catch his breathe before standing back up again.

"This is what you wanted?" Anissina asked, as she handed him the merchandise.

"Uh huh," Yuuri nodded, as he took the item in his hand. "Thank you so much."

"Of course. It's not like I did anything anyways. I just waited for your famliy to send it over."

Anissina helped him put it in a clear, box-shaped glass and close it up.

"I'll take it from here, then." Yuuri said, as he already had one foot out the door. Anisisna nodded and wished him a very nice Valentine's Day with Wolfram.

Yuuri ran back to his room and, making sure that Wolfram was gone, went inside to quickly change into a less formal version of his usual black uniformed attire and hide his present in a bag. He took everything with him and ran out the door again to go outside, where Wolfram was standing there waiting. From afar, he could see that Wolfram had on a loose, white cotton button-down under a dark blue vest. He wore tight, jean-blue pants along with a pair of brown boots. It looked semi-formal altogether, but good nonetheless.

"I'm here!" Yuuri shouted, as he pulled open the carriage door for him.

"Geez, you didn't have to run." Wolfram muttered, as he helped Yuuri fix his clothes up a bit.

Yuuri just grinned.

"Alright, then, let's go!" Yuuri took his hand and helped him into the carriage. When he got in himself, he had the door close behind him and the carriage start off into town.

"So then, am I getting any idea of where we're going?" Yuuri asked, as Wolfram settled into his seat.

"Nope," Wolfram shook his head, playfully. "I want it to be a surprise~"

Yuuri sighed and slipped back into his seat, wanting very badly to know where they were headed to. But they made the time go by quickly by talking about other things. It was only half an hour when they arrived at town: and surprisingly, they were greeted by dozens of townspeople all waiting to see the royal couple. After all, it was the very first time the royal couple ever went out into town ever since their marriage.

Once they stepped out of their carriage, Yuuri and Wolfram were hoarded by people wanting to lavish gifts upon them- which was, of course, not going to help them get to their fun date at all.

They decided to sneak away quickly before anybody found out and ran to the restaurant Wolfram pointed out.

When they were completely free of the crowd, they relaxed.

Feeling hungry, they opted for eating now; dating later-

At a place that wasn't so casual that it was considered just barely a restaurant, but nothing too formal where they had to eat in complete silence. And maybe it was because of Valentine's Day, but the mood was definitely a romantic one: where the lights were dimmed and the place was nearly empty, all except for a couple of unseated, candle-lit tables.

Wolfram and Yuuri took their seats at the center of the restaurant after a few waitresses and waiters came out with a prepared meal. Yuuri was surprised that they were already coming out with food, but realized that it was all planned when Wolfram started pointing out where the food should be placed.

Yuuri blinked back in surprise-

"You rented out the entire restaurant?" He asked, while Wolfram just simply nodded.

"It's nothing special, but-" He smiled. "I prepared all the meals myself too."

Yuuri watched the waiters bring out a continuous round of food.

"When did you do all this?" He asked, eying his favorite foods from the pastas to the traditional Japanese foods.

Wolfram shrugged.

"I got up earlier than you to prepare the food here. Of course, it could've just been at our house, but it's nice to eat out at another place for a change, right?" Wolfram smiled, enjoying the fact that his surprise was a good one. And after a course of some of Yuuri's favorite dishes and a heart-shaped cake that was deliciously made, they stepped out of the restaurant to continue their date.

"Let's walk around for a bit- maybe we can find something to do for awhile~" Wolfram suggested, as he held onto his arm. They began by slowly walking straight ahead.

"Sure," Yuuri said, as they walked ahead through another crowd. "What are they doing over there?" He asked curiously, pulling Wolfram along into that direction.

From a short distance, they could see an enormous stage crowded by couples and an audience to watch over the exciting event. Arm in arm, they decided to walk closer, just as the announcer announced that they were in need of one more couple for the contest. And as soon as he made the announcement, someone had pointed out their presence and they cheered for them to get on the stage.

"W-Wait, what?" Yuuri stuttered, as they were pushed into the center by the crowd.

"Uwaa~ This looks like fun!" Wolfram laughed, as they got on the stage.

The announcer, trying to bring in more attention to the event, asked rather loudly if they were willing to participate in this little "Valentine's Day Competition" for lovers. Wolfram (who thought that the idea was definitely worth the while) agreed, which was rewarded by the nonstop cheer from the crowd.

"And there we have it! The popular royal couple will be participating!" And they waited a bit for the cheer to die down so that they could begin.

"So then, now that we have all twenty willing couples, we will begin with a series of games that will help eliminate the competitors down to the last pair. The winning couple will recieve-" He stopped for a second to let the anticipation build up, and finally answered, "a trip to La Fontelle* for the summer!" And the participants all clapped.

*La Fontelle: northern island between the mazoku and human continents known for its exquisite tourist sites and wide open beaches.

"So then, we will begin! Would all the competitors line up and get ready for a Valentine's Day Scavenger Hunt!" He yelled out energetically, and the coupled pairs all excitedly dashed into a line. The announcer read off each of the items on his list: which included a typical valentine assortment of a red rose, a heart, chocolate, a stuffed animal, and a poem. Each of the participants had ten minutes to find these items; but with the Valentine's Day giveaways all over town, it was impossible for someone to _not _find these items- so it all just became a matter of finding them before time ran out. Of course, it couldn't be made that easy-

"So in addition to the scavenger hunt, each pair will be tied up by their ankles together so that none of you can seperate from your significant other~" He said, to which a majority of the audience replied back with an "aww~". "But only the top ten pairs will move onto the next stage!"

All the couples were quickly tied and ready for the game to start.

Wolfram, especially, was ready and prepared- he absolutely loved competitions, especially ones where he and Yuuri could participate together in.

The announcer counted back from 3 and a gun was shot. All the couples quickly moved to find the items; but most grew aggravated by the fact that they couldn't move without their other going in the opposite direction. To Yuuri and Wolfram, however, it seemed almost natural to move at the rate they were going in with their feet tied together. It was only difficult when trying to avoid the other couples falling and tripping over themselves. But otherwise, everyone just made the idea a lot more difficult than it ought to be.

So, Yuuri and Wolfram collected a red rose first, then a heart-shaped basket as their heart, some chocolate from a candy store that came along with a stuffed teddy bear, and finally, a love poem (memorized from their wedding ceremony not too long ago).

They were the first ones back with all the items- and it was exciting to see that the royal duo were on the track of winning. The other couples mostly fell behind; but the top ten couples were selected and the rest had to sit back down in the crowd.

"Now that the next stage has started, we will now announce that the next exciting game will be a couple's trivia! One of the partners will be given a questionaire to fill out and the other will try to come up with as many of the same answers as their partner did. Whoever wins that round will move onto the last round! And in this round, we will take the top two contentestants as valid last-round competitors. This is a game to see how well the couples know one another, from the simplest facts to their deepest secrets. So, without further ado, let's get the next round going!" The announcer took a step back as a few "assistants" helped pass out a questionaire sheet for whoever was decided to answer the question.

Between Yuuri and Wolfram, Yuuri went to fill it out and Wolfram sat anxiously waiting.

"Now, the ten-question "test" will be timed for two minutes. Each question may be answered multipled times until they either get it right or say pass. Each couple will be assigned to one of the ten assistants here and will be observed as the countdown for their answers will go. Sit face-to-face and remember to attempt to answer the following questions with the same answer your partner made. Ready?" The announcer screamed, as the audience watched in amusement and cheered. "Go!"

The timer was set and the ticker was going. Each couple was carefully observed by their assigned assisstant and the questions were asked by their lovers. Yuuri quickly asked Wolfram each of the questions:

"1. What is my favorite food?"

"Pasta!" *Ding*

"2. Where was I born?"

"Tokyo, Japan!" *Ding*

"3. What is my worst habit?"

"...Worst habit? You're too naive for your own good! And you trust people too easily!" Wolfram shouted, rather too eagerly. *Ding*

"4. What did I first say to you on our first date?"

"You kept apologizing to me because you were late and forgot to keep track of the time!" *Ding*

"5. What was the first present I gave you this year and why?"

"A fire-glowing necklace because you said it 'reminded me of you'!" (refer to chapter 1 of OFTH) *Ding*

"6. What is my fondest childhood memory?"

"You protected and stood up for your friend in your baseball team when you were little!" *Ding*

"7. Where was the most outrageous place we had sex?"

"...what?" Wolfram flushed in embarrassment.

"Come on, Wolfram! We're being timed!"

"I-I don't know!"

"Just guess!"

"...o-outside by the beach?" (refer to chapter 9 in OFTH) *Ding*

"8. What is my secret fantasy?"

"Why are there these kinds of questions here?" Wolfram screamed, obviously too embarrassed to look at either Yuuri or anyone else, for that matter.

"Come on, Wolfram, we talked about it," Yuuri said, hoping to help him remember. But Wolfram shook his head.

"How the hell would I know what secret fantasy goes on in your head? I don't _want _to know that!" Wolfram scowled, though time was running out. "Um..."

"Flash!" Yuuri said, trying to make clues of what he wrote down (which is apparently okay, as long as the clues don't pertain to the actual wording of the answer). "Lights, flashing..."

"What?" Wolfram blushed, after taking the hint. "You want me to say that _now_?"

"Well, it's not like you're saying anyting embarrassing." Yuuri said, though it just made Wolfram groan.

"Taking pictures of me during... it..." *Ding* Wolfram put his head down and covered his head from the shame, though Yuuri only laughed.

"Oh come on, it's not like it's anything that bad; compared to what other people might say." But Wolfram just rolled his eyes.

"9. What do I love doing the most?"

"Baseball!" Wolfram waited a second, but the bell didn't ring. He turned to Yuuri and in a panic, shrieked, "how can it not be baseball?"

"Just- what do I love doing the _most_?" Yuuri repeated the question. And Wolfram replied again, "baseball!"

"No, really _think _about the question." Yuuri stared into Wolfram eyes, though it put him on the spot even more.

"I don't know, I don't know!" Wolfram screamed in a panic.

"_Really _think about it. What do I _love doing _the most?" Yuuri asked, repeating the question slowly.

It took a few seconds for it to register into his mind, but Wolfram screamed, "How can you be perverted at a time like this?" And Yuuri smiled. "Me... He loves having sex with me..." He whispered. *Ding*

Wolfram was dying of embarrassment at this point, but there was still one more question left to go:

"10. What would be the biggest problem in our relationship?"

"..." And for once, Wolfram was completely stumped.

"It's obvious, Wolfram. What's the biggest problem in our relationship?" Yuuri asked, feeling as if the answer was truly that obvious. But Wolfram just shook his head, wondering how in the world the answer to that was simple.

"U-Um..."

"And TIME!" The announcer stopped at the end of two minutes and all the couples fell back in defeat. "Now, to tally up the total questions everyone got right! The winners are Couple 12 and Couple 20!" To which the audience auplauded with joy, knowing that the Maou and his Prince Consort passed. And it was a surprised- apparently, all the other couples did so poorly that even with one wrong, the royal couple passed.

But now it was down to the last competition...

"And now, ladies and gentlemn, the last event will need the audience to be their judges! In short, the last two standing couples will have to convince the audience why they should win this contest while somehow incorporating the theme of love expressed on this very day. This is the stage we've been waiting for for the past hour and there's no way to tell what might happen next. Please, give them a few minutes (five to be exact) to come up with a convincing reason to win!"

And the time was set for the two couples to sit down and find some way to express their motivation to win (Not only because of the thrill of competition, but also because of love; in one way or another).

Yuuri and Wolfram sat down and thought of doing a speech; nothing too dramatic, but something moving. A speech to show that the whole point of this little event was to find a very loving couple who were very much in love (like they were). And what more way could they portray that exact theme than in their own story?

The other couple decided to go first, and they entertained the audience with a comedic approach to the reasons why they should win: mostly by insisting that they'll definitely have a "good time" with each other with the winning prize of the competition. And it was humorous in that very way.

But Yuuri and Wolfram wanted to inform the audience (which had grown much larger, by the way, knowing that the royal couple was participating in it) that they were very much in love- not because of some prize they might get if they win this competition, but because they wanted to officially be recognized for the love they had conquered even in the tough times and bad.

"...Now I know that there are a lot of things that we could have been if the opportunities were never made and the situations never presented themselves: I _may _have just ended up becoming that one stranger that he sees a few times a week or he _could _have been that one annoying guy I really dislike. And it's scary to think about it, but we may have never ended up meeting each other at all, if it weren't for the situation just ending up that way.

But it kind of did..." Wolfram smiled, as he took Yuuri's hand into his.

"In the end, I proposed to him," Yuuri started, as he took a step forward, "and we're as you see today: Happy because we're in love. I don't mean to say that we'll always be this way. But as for now, it seems that it is." And they lovingly stared into each other's eyes for a bit, perhaps to draw in the audience's attention, but it worked.

"Now, how exactly does that very short, last-minute made story relate in convincing the audience that we deserve to win this competition? Well, it doesn't." To which he recieved a few endearing laughs from the audience and he smiled at that. "But the whole point of this event was to show that we're very much in love. And personally, I think we are. Look, we didn't come here specifically to win; We unexpectly came across this little event, so we just enjoyed it. And I definitely think that it was well worth my time because I think I learned how much we really know each other this Valentine's Day." Wolfram beamed happily, as Yuuri hugged him from behind and they left the speech at that. The crowd cheered in approval of their speech and the vote was unanimous-

"So then, the winner is-" The announcer headed over to the royal couple. "the Maou and his Prince Consort!" he handed over their winning prize as the crowd applauded loudly. And the royal couple accepted their prize, along with their final approval from the people.

"But there's just one more thing to add," the announcer said, as he came up behind them, mischieviously. "the audience requests a public kiss from the royal couple." And Yuuri and Wolfram blinked back in shock.

"W-What?" Wolfram was taken aback, all while blushing again.

Yuuri grinned, and yanked Wolfram back into Yuuri's arms, then slowly moved his face in.

"Well, it seems that the kiss on your wedding day was the most romantic thing they've seen in awhile," the announcer joked.

"Do it, do it, do it, do it!" A unanimous cheer came from the observing crowd around them and Wolfram blushed red as Yuuri's face drew in closer and closer.

_How on EARTH did this happen...? _

ANYWAYS, _I honestly had such a good time that I didn't even think about winning or losing. As much as I wanted to compete and win at first, in the end, I ended up forgetting that it was even a competition. Because it's good to know that we just had a fun, outgoing evening on Valentine's day..._

Wolfram leaned against Yuuri's shoulder on their carriage-ride back home. But before falling asleep completely, Yuuri took out his bag and held it up to Wolfram's face. Wolfram just slightly opened his eyes and saw the present he held in his hands:

"...What's that?" Wolfram asked, as he slowly tried to regain consciousness.

"It's a camera for taking pictures~~~" Yuuri smiled.

"...what?" Wolfram repeated, sternly. He shot back up and pulled back away from him as far as he could get. "You-!"

"Ow! Wolfram~~~"

End Chapter

[Author's Note]: haha, yeah, those games are hilarious if they're played out live, but of course, we'll never see it happen :(

Next Chapter: March... 14 or 16 (I forget :P)

Happy Valentine's Day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Oneshot for the Newlyweds**

By Loveless1617

**[Author's Note]**: Geez...

I ended up sending this out in a rush without editing it cause' I completely forgot about the chapter for March :(

Anyways, sorry for the delay, but here is the chapter for **March**!

Chapter 3

_ It all happened so suddenly... _

_ I don't even know how I missed it... _

"Wolfram, watch out!" Wolfram turned around, with just enough time to get a glimpse of Yuuri pulling him out of the way from falling down the stairs.

"Heika!" A maid witnessing the scene screamed from nearby and a group of soldiers ran over in a rush.

"Y-Yuuri?" He got up from the floor he was pushed to and ran to Yuuri's side. "Yuuri?"

_Honestly... _

_ Yuuri, you're an idiot... _

"You stupid idiot! You're an idiot! You idiotic wimp! How could you do that?" Wolfram cried and screamed hysterically, just as the other attendants tried to calm him down.

"waaah, Wolfram's being violent towards a patient!" Yuuri muttered in sarcasm, as he shifted away from him in the bed.

"Are you even taking this seriously? Do you realize how hurt you could've been?" Wolfram managed to break through the attendant's arms and work his way to the bedside next to Gisela, who was attending to his wounds.

"He just had a minor concussion and he's injured his right arm. With some rest and treatment, he should be fine." Gisela explained, as she finished wrapping his cast around his arm.

Several attendants sighed in relief at the great news.

Wolfram, however, did not.

Instead, he quietly sulked on his own, as the others began to exit the sick room. "I'll send in someone to bring some food and medicine right away." Gisela called, who was apparently the only one able to read Wolfram's foul mood.

"Sure. Thanks, Gisela!" Yuuri smiled, as the rest scurried out of the room. And once they were out, Yuuri finally turned his attention to Wolfram. Only then did he saw that his lover was pouting on his own until now. "What's wrong, Wolfram?"

"Why would you do that?" Wolfram yelled, in an effort to scold him for his actions. "You could've seriously gotten hurt!"

"What do you mean? You were about to fall, so I-"

"I had enough training to know how to break a fall. You, on the other hand, are the Maou and shouldn't endanger yourself for someone else!"

"Someone else? Wolfram, you're not just someone else, you're-" But seeing that Wolfram was close to tears, he quickly regained control over his emotions and attempted to calm down. "Besides, it's not like I didn't know what I was getting myself into. I mean, of course I acted off of instinct, but-"

"Stop acting on your instincts and think things through a bit!" Wolfram snapped. "If you stumbled just a little more, you would've crashed first thing into the window and fallen straight out of the third floor. Honestly, you just don't use your head at all, do you?" Wolfram had furiously stood up halfway through the conversation and had suddenly seated himself back down.

"I know, but..."

"Just don't-!" Wolfram turned away. "...Don't do that again..." He bit his lips and turned away, doing anything he could to keep from crying.

"Wolfram..."

And just then, there was a knock on the door. Wolfram quietly walked over to allow whoever was at the door to come in and walked out to try to calm himself down, then closed the door behind him so that they wouldn't be bothered.

He stood for a second, before sliding down against the wall and sighing.

_That was out of line... _

_ Yuuri saved me from seriously getting injured, _

_ And yet all I'm doing is yelling at him ... _

He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, then rested his head against the wall to quietly think things through.

_But if Yuuri ever got hurt because of me... _

_ If he got hurt... _

_ I don't know what- _

_ I can't even imagine what would-_

He shook his head in an effort to rid himself of any bad thoughts, but only continued to play through all the scenarios that might've occurred if not for luck.

In time, the medics came back out and left the door opened for Wolfram to go in. Gisela came up to him and took him to the side to speak to him quietly.

"I-Is something wrong with Yuuri?" Wolfram asked, fearing whatever Gisela might say to him next.

"No, it's not like that. Heika's completely fine. At most, he'll be having a few headaches here and there, but otherwise..."

"Otherwise?"

"No, there really won't be any side effects. So please don't worry too much or stress yourself over this. The gash on his head only appeared worser than it actually was because all injuries to the head tend to bleed more. Otherwise, it'll take a lot more than a fall to injure heika that badly." Gisela rested a reassuring hand on Wolfram's shoulders and smiled. "So just stay by his side and keep him well-rested."

Wolfram nodded.

"Well then, please excuse me." Gisela bowed and left.

After taking in what Gisela said to him and with a few deep, calming breaths, Wolfram approached the door to their room and closed it behind him.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri called out, from somewhere in the darkness of the room. "You in here?"

"Yeah..." Wolfram muttered quietly, finding his way to his bedside and lighting a few candles on the nightstand by their bed. "Did you finish eating?"

"Yeah, but it was just some soft porridge that tasted pretty bad. Honestly, I don't even know why they give sick people that stuff. It's only gonna make their stomach worse." Yuuri ranted. "Oh, but I guess if they're really that sick, they wouldn't even care what they eat..."

"Yuuri..."

"Yeah?" Yuuri looked up. When he was only answered by silence, he held out his hand and waited for Wolfram to take it. "Are you okay, Wolfram?"

"Mm..." Wolfram took Yuuri's hand and sat down on the bed beside him. "Are _you_ okay?" He murmured softly, then pressed the tip of his fingers against his to intertwine their fingers together.

"Of course I'm alright. I barely feel a thing~"

"...that's not a good sign..." Wolfram muttered, as he looked down.

"..." After a moment, Yuuri reached for his waist and forcefully pulled him onto the bed.

"W-What?" Wolfram laid flat on top of Yuuri.

"That's no good, Wolfram." Yuuri quietly said, while running his hand through Wolfram's hair a few times.

"...?"

"It really doesn't hurt, Wolfram. So don't worry about it."

"..."

"What? Are you still worrying about it?" Yuuri asked, lifting Wolfram's chin so that he faced him.

Wolfram flinched away, but that only made Yuuri even more determined to hold him down. "Look at me." Yuuri ordered, in a commanding tone.

And at that, Wolfram looked up.

"What's wrong, Wolfram?"

"...I thought... I thought my heart stopped..." Wolfram gripped his hold on the bed sheets. "There was so much blood and- I didn't know what to do to stop it. If that happened anywhere else, I'd be even more afraid of the thought of losing you, that I'd-" Wolfram cut himself off and turned away to hide his teary-eyed face. "You're an idiot. Stop risking your life to save people."

"But Wolfram, I'm not-"

"You getting off with only a few injuries just makes you lucky! Do you realize how hurt you could've gotten?"

"Wolfram, calm down."

"Stop taking this so lightly!"

"I'm not~"

"You are!"

"Wolfram," Yuuri sat up and pulled him up with him. "...I know... that you're upset-"

"Of course I'm upset! I'm outraged!"

"I know." He hugged Wolfram, who had suddenly gone quiet. "I know you're upset because you were scared... that something might've happened to me..."

"You idiot, if you knew, then-"

"But you know, if I didn't do something about it then you would've been the one getting hurt." Yuuri said, while taking his hand. "And I wouldn't want that..."

"Oh, so you just go ahead and throw yourself out to get injured! You know I can take care of myself, so why-"

"Because! Because I value your body more than mine..." Yuuri whispered, as he looked Wolfram in his eyes and told him, "You're important to me, Wolfram."

"..."

"Aha, but I guess I really wasn't thinking when I just threw myself out there..." Yuuri gave a nervous laugh and scratched his head. But seeing that Wolfram didn't seem to either like or register anything he just said, Yuuri pulled him into an embrace and apologized.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, though," Yuuri nuzzled into the side of his neck. "Sorry..."

"Uu..." Wolfram started to cry when he realized just how emotionally shook up he was by the incident. "You're horrible. How can you... *_hick*_... You scared the hell out of me... *_hick*_..."

"Haha, you're such a crybaby Wolfram~" Yuuri laughed, as he pulled away and wiped his tears.

"You're the idiot who keeps making me cry!"

"Yeah, yeah." Yuuri smiled.

"Geez... just don't do that again."

"Yes, sir!" Yuuri shouted, with his ever-so-cheerful grin.

"Idiot..."

"I'm not an idiot!"

"...stupid..."

"Hey now~"

Now that he was calmed down, Wolfram laid Yuuri back down and hovered over him.

"So you're really okay?" Wolfram asked.

"Of course~" Yuuri cheerfully insisted.

"Okay..." Wolfram said, while playing with Yuuri's hair.

"Haha, this is a first." Yuuri smiled, as he squeezed his other hand. "You're hardly ever this touchy with me."

"What do you mean?"

"Hehe~" Yuuri slid one hand over Wolfram's thighs up his chest. "It's kinda nice~" Yuuri smiled.

"Stop giving me your perverted looks..." Wolfram muttered, while giving into Yuuri's advances.

"Yeah, but it seems like you'd let me order you around~ You hardly ever give me such an opportunity." Yuuri gave him another smug smile. "How could I ever pass up on this?"

"W-What are you saying?" Wolfram pushed him away, but stopped as soon as Yuuri began to recoil at his touch. "Y-Yuuri? Are you okay? Does it hurt?" Wolfram asked.

With Wolfram's guard down, Yuuri pounced on him for leverage.

"I told you several times now, didn't I?" Yuuri lifted his head and gave him a deep kiss to his mouth. "Geez, you're so easy to take advantage of"

"What 'take advantage of'? I am not!"

"Really?" Yuuri asked, daring to go another step further by shoving a finger in Wolfram's mouth.

"Yuuri-!"

"Usually, you'd try to bite anything I put in your mouth. Rather aggressively too..." He put in another finger and let it slide in and out of his mouth. "But since this is the hand that got injured..." Yuuri smiled. "I wonder how you'll take this situation? Especially if giving up now makes it certain that you'll pretty much do whatever I tell you to do next."

"Mm-!" Wolfram scowled, but could only maintain it for so long until he saw Yuuri reacting. When Yuuri finally did pull his fingers out of his mouth, while letting his saliva drip down off the corners of his lips, Wolfram shifted away. "Is there ever a time when you're not thinking of sex?" Wolfram scolded, though he was quickly shut up by another kiss.

One where Yuuri yanked his head back with his free hand and gently slid his fingers over the calloused lips of his, then pulled him close enough so that their lips were locked. Even when Wolfram tried to back away, Yuuri (being the one on top) only pushed him down further into the soft mattress and held his arms up over his head.

"Wolfram..." He muttered once, before locking lips once more and sticking his tongue in between his lips for more.

"Stop~ You're injured!" Wolfram cried, trying to resist him without actually pushing him away.

"You're not gonna push me away, Wolfram. You can't~" Yuuri teased, as he nuzzled his face against his nose. "You let me get away with too much~"

"What? I do not!"

"You're too nice to me, Wolfram~" Yuuri muttered, with all notion to seduce him.

"Stupid pervert!" Wolfram screamed, though at this point, resisting was useless. "I told you, you're not supposed to overexert yourself!"

"Hm..." Yuuri stopped. "...yeah..."

"...?"

Yuuri slowly got up off of Wolfram and sat back. "Then, if I don't do it, you do it Wolfram~" Yuuri grinned.

"H-Huh?"

"Nee, Wolfram," Yuuri pulled Wolfram back up and into his lap. "Let me see you while you touch yourself..."

"W-W-W-What are you, crazy?" Wolfram shrieked, though Yuuri meant it in all seriousness.

"Then, what are you going to do about this?" Yuuri asked, while pressing the bulge pressed up against Wolfram's pants.

Wolfram blushed and smacked his hand away.

"Stop it~"

"Don't you wanna cum?" Yuuri asked, whispering into Wolfram's ears. "Isn't it getting hard from that kiss?"

"It is not!" Wolfram cried, trying to slip away.

"Mm, but you want to, right?" Yuuri breathed into the sides of his neck. "Don't you want it to get hard? Enough for it to get all wet..." He brushed his fingers against his pants once more, before Yuuri took Wolfram's hands and led him to his belt. "Undo it~" Yuuri ordered, as Wolfram blushed and looked down.

"Mm..." Wolfram bit his lips in reluctance, though followed his orders anyways.

"Now, take it off and strip yourself." Yuuri turned Wolfram around so that his back was to him. "You can do that, right?"

"Nn, Yuuri~"

"Come on, it's just changing out of your clothes."

"I-I know, but-"

"It's no use acting all innocent, Wolfram. Even though it's cute, I know you want it~" Yuuri murmured from behind him. "Hurry~ I wanna see you naked."

"I'm trying~" Wolfram cried, while slipping out of his underwear and pants. "I'm trying, so stop getting in my way~" He said, referring to the hand Yuuri kept slipping onto his bare thighs.

"Haha, sorry, sorry. I can't help myself. I'm even doing it unconsciously now~" Yuuri stopped moving his hands around, " But since I was doing it anyways..." Yuuri slipped his hand under his white shirt and tugged at it.

"W-Wait a minute, Yuuri. I'll take it off, so~"

"You take too long. It'll be a lot faster if I do it." Yuuri muttered, while fondling his nipples underneath it all anyways.

"Mm!" Wolfram jolted back. "Stop playing with that..." Wolfram moaned, as he leaned back against Yuuri's broad chest.

"Man, I just can't keep my hands off..." Yuuri bit into his neck. "But I guess if you're going to do it yourself~"

"Mmm..." Wolfram felt Yuuri pull back from behind and lay still, while just watching. "What are you doing, Yuuri?" Wolfram moaned.

"Come on, Wolfram~ I wanna see it! How you'd do it to yourself, if I wasn't at home or something..." Yuuri leaned forwards again, but refrained from any touching. "You're hot now, right Wolfram? Makes you wanna take off your clothes..."

"Nn..." Wolfram slowly unbuttoned his shirt and threw it. "Yeah~"

"You wanna spread your legs, right? And play with yourself cause' you're horny~"

"Mm... I'm horny~ " Wolfram cried, as he was slowly getting swept away by Yuuri's words.

"It'd feel good if you were touching your nipples, right?" Yuuri coerced, as he watched in ecstasy, himself. "Sliding them in between your wet fingers and pinching them makes it feel good, nee~"

Wolfram placed a finger on the tip of his tongue and closed his eyes, as he slid it into his mouth and started sucking on it intensely. And the noises from all the sucking Wolfram was doing was enough to get Yuuri turned on too.

"Hurry, Wolfram. You wanna feel good~"

"I wanna feel good..." Wolfram repeated, as he rested his head back against Yuuri's shoulders and started to breathe onto his skin. Wolfram reached for his nipples and began rubbing them in a circular motion, occasionally pinching or even flicking them for more pleasure. "It's good~"

"Yeah? It feels good, Wolfram?" Yuuri whispered, then nibbled on his ears. "But just that wouldn't be enough, would it...?"

"Mm... I want you to touch me down here~" Wolfram panted, as he guided Yuuri's uninjured arm to his erection.

"Ha, I thought you said I shouldn't move around though~" Yuuri laughed, as Wolfram began touching himself.

"Nn, just a little bit's fine, right? Just a little~" Wolfram pleaded, as he started to grind his back into Yuuri's front.

"I don't think so~" Yuuri teased, while observing every stroke Wolfram used to bring himself one step closer to ejaculation.

"I'm not going to cum on my own~" Wolfram cried, while grinding faster into Yuuri's crotch and fixating a proper position for him to enter soon. "Please? Please, please, please, please~"

"Haa, you're so excited. I didn't think you'd react so much just from teasing yourself." Yuuri took his free hand and sensually brushed it against his back. "but I guess it just goes to show how easily you get wet."

"I can't help it! It's because you keep touching me, that I always react like this!" Wolfram cried.

"Yeah, yeah, it's because of me..." Yuuri smiled, as he pushed Wolfram down.

"Yuuri..."

"Shh, it's okay."

"No, wait, I take it back. Yuuri, it's going to hurt your hand~"

"It's fine already, see?" Yuuri let his injured hand slide over his naked body down to his genitals. "I can still make you cum~"

"T-That's not the problem- ahh!" Wolfram flinched back away from him. "Stop~ You're not supposed to use that hand..."

"It's not a problem at all~" Yuuri insisted, as he prepared himself. "Raise your hips for me Wolfram. Or else I have to use my hands~"

"Nn..." Wolfram moaned as he did as he was told, knowing full well that listening to what he says is only going to feed his pervertedness. But still...

"Aah~ mm... Yuuri~" Wolfram moaned, as Yuuri prepared his entrance for what seemed to be the longest time. "Hurry~" He panted, as he gripped his cock in his hands and began to stroke it. "I can't hold out much longer~"

"You can't hold out? Think about _me_ and how I just saw you jerking off. It was one of the sexiest things I've ever seen~ I don't think I'll be able to calm down for awhile..."

"That's fine, so hurry!" Wolfram cried, as he spread his legs wider.

And without even another response, Yuuri pushed right in.

From just being entered, Wolfram was able to reach an orgasm, all while being thrusted into by his lover from behind and from his own teasing. And as soon as he reached ecstacy, Wolfram fell onto the bed with Yuuri on top of him still.

"Yuu...ri..." Wolfram panted.

"I'm not done yet, Wolfram~" Yuuri whispered, as he roughly pulled Wolfram back up and sat him up on top of his cock. "Now, why don't you ride me? I'm sure your body wants more~"

"N-No, I-" But Yuuri was already entering him once more; this time, with all the more energy he had from before.

"Aren't you going to satisfy your lover too?" Yuuri asked, as he sat back to just 'enjoy and watch'.

"You perv~" Wolfram moaned, while sitting on top of him and grinding his ass onto his cock. 'ah-!" He quickly jerked forward again and started to move his hips on his own in an instant, once he found the position that allowed for Yuuri to hit his 'good spot'.

"You're already into it again?" Yuuri teased, while close cumming too.

"Yes~" Wolfram moaned, with a high-pitched cry. "Yes, I want to cum again~" Wolfram pleaded, begging for Yuuri to do something about it. "I want to be taken, Yuuri! Wolfram screamed.

"hah..." Yuuri chuckled, as he slammed Wolfram down and started to ram into him from behind. He shoved his fingers into his mouth again, wanting him to continue sucking on it like before.

"Nnaa!" Wolfram took it all in, and another three or four rounds too until they both fell into exhaustion.

"Yuuri~" Wolfram whimpered, once Yuuri seemed to calm down.

"Yeah?" Yuuri asked, eyeing Wolfram as he crawled off the bed and stood up.

"You came... too many times inside me..." Wolfram blushed, as he took one step and felt cum trickle down his leg.

"Y-You..." Yuuri pulled Wolfram back onto the bed and cornered him. "Do you have any idea how seductive you're being right now? That's it, we're going for another round!" Yuuri insisted.

"What? No! You're going to hurt you arm if you keep going!" Wolfram scolded, while trying to slide away from him.

"heh, if you have the time to worry about my body, you should worry more for yours." Yuuri smirked, seeing that he had Wolfram completely trapped under him. "You're going to do a lot more than just make yourself cum this time!"

"Stop~~~~!" Wolfram shrieked.

[few days later...]

"Yuuri, i'm coming in!" Wolfram shouted through the door, as he turned the knob and walked inside their corridors. He came inside with a tray in both hands topped with a plate of food and drinks. "I came to check up on you~"

"Wolfram!" Yuuri looked up from his bed and struggled to sit up. Wolfram quickly put down the tray on the stand next to their bed and helped him up, making sure not to put too much pressure on Yuuri's injured right arm.

"A-Are you okay?" Wolfram asked.

"Wolfram, I've been telling you every single day that it's fine. It was fine when I first got hurt, it was fine when it was getting bandaged, it was fine when I moved around, and it's completely fine now." Yuuri took his left hand and placed it on Wolfram's cheek. "So don't worry about it."

"B-But it was my fault..."

"It's not even that bad; I used to get hurt a lot anyways from baseball practice. So really, you can let me out of bed now~" Yuuri groaned, as he was practically imprisoned on their bed for the past few days and forced to remain unmoved. "I want to move around~~~" Yuuri whined, as he slumped back down into bed.

"Well, I guess I can let you go back to work for awhile, then... As long as you're sitting and just doing paperwork." Wolfram insisted that he do minimal work for the time being; it would be unbearable to see him overwork himself.

"Yes! I can finally get out of this bed!" Yuuri dramatically cried out, as he quickly sat up.

"What's wrong with staying in this bed?" Wolfram asked, as he leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. "You don't like it?"

Yuuri wrapped his leg around Wolfram in an effort to pull him in.

"Of course, it's not like that~" he said, while trying to steal another kiss or two.

"Mm..." Wolfram stopped him midway. When Yuuri gave him a questioning look, he merely answered with a smile, "Not while you're injured" and gave him his food.

_It's not like I liked the fact that Yuuri was injured or anything, _

_ But seeing him everyday like that and taking care of him _

_ Just really made my day._

_ And I learned that I really like taking care of my family from this, I guess, 'experience'. _

_ But what was even more surprising to me is in realizing that _

_ I really would like to take care of a family... _

_ Though Yuuri's a handful already, I'd really want..._

_Yuuri's child... _

_[End Chapter]_

_[Author's Note]: I REALLY REALLY REALLY went off-course for this chapter from my original chapter plot. But what ended up happening was that I had no idea what to write for the original one because the chapter was originally supposed to continue whatever storyline I was trying to create for this second series. But then I realized that I originally wrote this overall series for the clips of any fun, hilarious (and sexy) moments of Yuuri and Wolfram's life; not necessarily for a storyline. __**Long story short, I realized that I was trying to create a plotline that was originally supposed to have no plot (if you get what I'm saying).**__ And as hypocritical as it sounds, I don't really like it when authors do that (drift away from their intended plan). So I will try to go back to what I used to write, so please wait for a good "comeback chapter". _

_ P.S. I write this because I realize there haven't been anything really worth-noting in these chapters lately. So I will DEFINITELY try to get inspired and write something HOT! :) _

_LOOK FORWARD TO IT! _

_ ..._

_ But then again, the next chapter is coming out in a few days, so I'm not sure if I can get THAT done so soon. Either way, I'll try to work more on my writing. Thanks for all the support from the readers and please continue to read & review. _

_ Thanks :) _

_ Next Chapter: April 8, Wolfram's birthday _


	4. Chapter 4

**Oneshot for the Newlyweds **

By Loveless1617

**[Author's Note]**: Sorry for the delay! It's been a hell of a few months and it couldn't have been any more hectic. Needless to say, I will get the delayed chapters out as soon as possible.

**Chapter 4 (April)**

Yuuri sighed as he signed the last of his paperwork.

_Just one more signature to go until I can finally see Wolfram and get some time alone with him! It's been forever since we've even talked... _

With a sudden thud that nearly startled Yuuri out of his seat, a brand new stack of papers snapped him out of his usual daze.

"Wolfram~" Yuuri cried, slamming his head against his desk from exaggerated exhaustion. "Don't tell me that the _one_ time you come to see me on your own is to give me this!"

Wolfram sighed, but patted the stack of papers at his hand and explained that, "Gwendal was the one who wanted you to get these done on time. It's your fault that you didn't do it any sooner."

"Of course I couldn't!" Yuuri whined, as he leaned back in his chair and ruffled his hair into a mess in frustration. "Not with three days worth of celebrating your birthday! And we had to spend a lot of time before that to prepare for it."

"Are you saying it's _my_ fault that you couldn't do your share of the work?" Wolfram accused, though he did feel a bit at fault.

"No way!" Yuuri abruptly said, as he laced his fingers around Wolfram's hips from behind and gently led him onto his lap. "It's just that... I'm pretty sure Gwendal's trying to keep you away from me."

"Obviously," Wolfram merely grunted, as he tried to flatten out Yuuri's ruffled hair and button his unbuttoned uniform. "especially since he caught us doing it on your desk a couple weeks ago! There's absolutely no way my overprotective brother would let you anywhere near me now."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that time..." Yuuri thoughtfully paused as to remember the event and then gave him a smug chuckle. He practically suffocated Wolfram in his arms with a hug. "You were so cute that day, I just couldn't keep my hands off you!"

"W-What are you talking about? I didn't act any differently than usual!" Wolfram stuttered in embarrassment, wishing that Yuuri would just keep his dirty mind to himself.

"Well yeah, you didn't _act_ any differently, but I'm sure you were trying to seduce me in that outfit you were wearing: you know, the white sleeveless top and those tight jeans that my mom gave you for your birthday. It was fitted so well on you that I could practically make out your figure through them." Yuuri's fingers ran down the side of his thighs in a very intimate manner while he blew a kiss on the side of his neck. "There's no way anyone else wouldn't have noticed. "

Wolfram's inhibitions began to slip away, but he quickly snapped out of Yuuri's spell.

"I wore that because it was a gift from your family! And besides, it was my day off from training, so I thought I'd wear something more casual to meet you. I didn't have any intention of seducing you, much less anyone else." Wolfram muttered stiffly, as he helped Yuuri organize the papers and hoped that his lover would get his priorities straight.

"Either way, it's your birthday today! Why would he make us work _today_ of all days, when he gave us time off for the past few days of the week? One more day isn't going to change anything!" Yuuri complained, only to get hit in the head by a scrolled-up entry log that Wolfram held.

"It's _because_ we got a whole week off that we're working. And really, I don't mind- It's not like I'm happy about celebrating the fact that I'm getting any older." Wolfram shrugged. He had repeatedly told Yuuri that 'Once you hit your mid-80s, celebrating your birthday with several days of festive parties just weren't the biggest thing to you anymore', but Yuuri wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

"No, no, no, no, no! It's my adorable Wolfchan's birthday today! I don't care if we have to sneak out of here or cause some outrageous riot against Gwendal, but we're going to celebrate _today_!" Yuuri insisted, much like a spoiled child. And Wolfram made sure to tell him that.

"Honestly Yuuri, you're acting like a 30- or a 5 year old, in human years. When are you going to stop these silly tantrums and just behave yourself a little?" Wolfram huffed, witch led to another smack on the head with the scroll.

"Aww, Wolfram~" Yuuri whined, as he pulled him into another suffocating hug. "You know that if he keeps you away from me for too long, I'm bound to snap at one point. And then, there won't be _anything_ child-like about me." Yuuri brushed away a lock of his wavy, blonde hair from his face and kissed him- and Wolfram's heart still couldn't help but flutter every time he was kissed by his now taller (just by a few centimeters), slightly wider-built, and certainly more charming husband of his. But he did everything he could to remain calm and nonchalant.

_Honestly, he thinks he can just trap me whenever he likes, just because he grew a bit more this past month. If he keeps doing this, I'm going to give in! _

Without even a glance, he slammed another dozen documents or so for Yuuri to sign onto the desk before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Wolfram called out, then quickly stood up from Yuuri's lap-much to Yuuri's dismay, of course.

But no pout was going to make Wolfram the victim of another long and perhaps more embarrassing, rather than threatening, lectures on their acts of intimacy.

Because it truly was one of the most embarrassing situations to be in...

And to their surprise, Gwendal walked in and then coughed, making sure that they weren't doing anything inappropriate before he walked in on them. Now that their sexual relationship was discovered by Gwendal (despite how everyone else knew), Gwendal always tried to avoid the couple whenever they were alone-even if the opportunity to avoid them was never really an option since Yuuri would never be done with his work on time without him.

Of course, the knock was always followed by a glare of disapproval towards Yuuri for deflowering his most precious younger brother, but Yuuri would never point it out. But that also meant that Gwendal would continue to try to separate the young royal couple with as much paperwork he could unload onto Yuuri.

And Yuuri sighed at that.

_He's going to just keep making me suffer, isn't he...? _

"Is there anything else you need done, Gwendal?" Yuuri asked as he smiled contently from his seat to make sure Gwendal knew that he wasn't going to give up on having some alone time with Wolfram so easily.

"The two of you can go now," Gwendal muttered, showing that he clearly did not want to say the words he had just said. Obviously, he had been manipulated by someone to change his quite adamant decision.

"Eh? Really?" Yuuri grinned, nearly jumping out of his seat.

"Eh? Is that really okay, aniue?" Wolfram asked, though he was quickly led out of the room by Yuuri, who awkwardly laughed as he ran passed Gwendal out the door.

Gwendal grunted, only to walk to Yuuri's seat and take over the paperwork for him yet again.

"See, Gwendal? It's good to give them a break once in a while, especially on Wolf-chan's special day!" Cheri-sama giggled, as she snuck into the room-unnoticed by her son and son-in-law, who were already turning the corner at the end of the hallway-and walked on over to check on Gwendal.

Gwendal grunted once again and continued to work, which made his mother laugh some more.

.

.

.

"Y-Yuuri, where are we going?" Wolfram asked, as he was dragged to whatever destination Yuuri had in mind. "Are you sure it was alright to just leave your job to Gwendal?"

"It's fine, it's fine. I always leave it to Gwendal!" Yuuri said, as he led him down the hall towards the central wing of the castle.

"Yeah, that's what's wrong with this whole situation..." Wolfram muttered under his breathe, though he was sure Yuuri heard because he started laughing it off.

"Anyways, we're going home!" Yuuri explained, as they ran to their sector of the castle that was exclusively for the two of them-even the servants and soldiers were forbidden to go in there, though it was pretty much in the center of Blood Pledge Castle and had no need for any extra security.

Besides, Wolfram insisted that _he_ was there, at the very least.

And he was definitely stronger than any of the guards that would've been placed outside their door.

"Why?" Wolfram asked, once they reached the door to their house. Yuuri quickly pulled out a key from his jacket pocket to open the door and go inside, pushing Wolfram in along as well. "Don't we always see each other here anywa-"

Wolfram was quickly cut off by a passionate kiss that managed to get him right up against their now-closed-and-locked door and into Yuuri's arms-their lips licked and locked, tongues rubbed against each other and sucked.

Wolfram tried to push him away but Yuuri merely caught both of his hands and held them up above his head.

He groaned in frustration, maybe even with a little annoyance, but fell quickly to the tricks Yuuri always pulled on him whenever his husband felt like he wasn't getting any-which of course, aside from when they really were doing it for days nonstop, was always. If it wasn't for Wolfram's birthday, maybe Yuuri would've ravished him right then and there on the floor, but he was obliged for at least one night to do whatever Wolfram wanted-the other 364 days were left for Yuuri to do as he pleased.

Wolfram pulled back to gasp for air and Yuuri fell back a bit to give him some space.

"Yuuri," he scowled, as he wiped his wet, bruised lips. "You said you would do whatever _I_ wanted today~"

"Right, right. Sorry~" Yuuri laughed, as he took a full step back. "Do you want me to kiss you?" He asked, though it was a bit too late to ask _after_ such an erotic make-out session.

"Yes, but without making it look like I've deprived you of sex for months." Wolfram ordered, in all seriousness.

"Haha, okay!" Yuuri laughed, as he leaned in and gave him a peck on his lips.

"See? That's not so bad," Wolfram smiled.

"Hmm, you're right. It's not so bad~" Yuuri bit his lips, then leaned in for another chaste kiss on his cheeks. "Happy birthday, Wolfram~" He whispered into his lips, as he pressed his nose against his and cuddled together for a second.

"Thanks," Wolfram whispered back, as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri to get another bite out of his lover's lower lip and at the very least, another peck on the mouth.

"But you know, it'd take about fifty of these to have the same amount of sexual tension as making out just once~" Yuuri pointed out. Wolfram only stared back with a scolding look, then rolled his eyes in his pretend-to-be-annoyed mood, before laughing it all off and walking away. He headed upstairs before saying anything- probably to their bedroom to change out of his usual blue uniform- and Yuuri followed close behind.

Wolfram ignored his ranting on how many other innocent things would equal just one make out session on their way up since he wasn't about to enable him. Instead, he wanted to take a leisure day off with his husband at his side for the rest of his birthday.

Was that so much to ask?

.

.

.

"Ne, ne~" Yuuri said, as he jumped onto their bed and observed how Wolfram changed out of his clothes-needless to say, with his usual predator-like stares that made his motive to watch quite obvious.

Wolfram shuddered as he took off his usual training uniform.

_Honestly, it's like he's undressing me with his eyes... _

"I know you didn't want me to get you anything, but I picked up a couple of things back on Earth!" Yuuri excitedly said, deciding to lighten the mood as he rummaged underneath their bed.

"Yuuri, I said I didn't want anything," Wolfram insisted, though he couldn't deny that it made him happy.

"What do you mean? You got me stuff for my birthday before! I wanted to give you something too!" Yuuri said, as he motioned for Wolfram to sit next to him and open the gift he pulled out from under the bed. "Quickly, Wolfram! Quickly!"

"Okay, okay." Wolfram laughed, as he finished slipping out of his pants and jumped onto the bed in nothing but a thong-something that became routine now that they were finally wed. Wolfram laid back against Yuuri's chest, with Yuuri's arms wrapped around him, and undid the ribbon that tied the flat packaged box together. After ripping the pretty gift wrapping paper to shreds, he opened the lid to the box and found-

"A nightgown?" Wolfram asked. He lifted it up and took a look at it: a baby blue-colored, see-through slip that was made of the softest silk and lace material he ever laid his hands on, along with a matching ruffled, baby blue-colored thong. Looking deeper into the box, he noticed a white headband, a frilly laced choker, and a garter piece, all in a beautiful white lace that were cut in an intricate, detailed manner. This material and fashion certainly would give the best seamstress in Shin Makoku a run for their money.

"You like it?" Yuuri asked, as he happily enjoyed Wolfram's reaction to it.

"Yuuri, it's so pretty~" Wolfram smiled, as took another look at them.

"Wolfram, put it on!" Yuuri enthusiastically suggested.

"Okay, okay~" Wolfram nodded, though it was much too early to change into pajamas now. And as if Yuuri could read his mind, he added that, "we're going to spend the rest of the time in bed anyways, so it's fine to change now!"

Wolfram blushed a bit, but nodded twice more.

_No matter how many times we do it, I still can't help but blush whenever Yuuri says things like that~_

_ Am I ever going to get used to it? _

In practically no time, Wolfram stripped himself of his thong and slipped into his new one. With Yuuri's help, he put on the new slip-on nightgown that was a bit too flirtatious in his taste, but kept his comment to himself. He put the cute white headband on his soft bed of hair and wrapped the little choker piece around his neck, then slipped the laced garter piece around his thighs.

Wolfram instantly knew it was a sexual thing, but it made him look adorable nonetheless.

Just as Wolfram finished tying the last string down, Yuuri stood up and walked over to the refrigerated cabinet in their bedroom containing drinks and the like. He pulled out a dark bottle-one that Wolfram had never seen in there before-and a white box. Bringing the two atop a glass tray, along with two wine glasses from another cabinet, Yuuri walked on over and placed them on the bed.

"What's this?" Wolfram asked, as he crawled back onto Yuuri's lap.

"This," Yuuri said, while handling the bottle and unscrewing the cork. "is imported ice wine from Canada made from frosted grapes. I asked Shori about bringing some to Shin Makoku for your birthday and he did me a favor."

"It's not too strong, right? You know I can't hold my liquor." Wolfram pointed out, wanting to avoid alcohol as much as possible due to the impossible hangovers he got afterwards.

Yuuri nodded and then poured some into a glass that he handed to Wolfram. "It's sweet, Wolfram. It may be a little intoxicating for you, but it's one of the best!" Yuuri raised the glass he poured himself to Wolfram's. "Cheers?"

"Meh, why not?" Wolfram raised his glass to meet Yuuri's.

Once raising the glass to his lips, Wolfram could already smell the intoxicating, yet very fruitful aroma of the liquor. Once in his mouth, the thick and syrupy liquid left a burning sensation after swallowing, but was still very delicious.

After a few more sips, he could very well feel the alcohol taking over.

"Ah, Wolfram! Didn't you only want a few sips?" Yuuri asked, as he gently pulled the glass away from his lover.

Wolfram hiccupped, then nodded quite cutely- especially in his little birthday present. But Yuuri promised not to take advantage of him today without permission, so he left it at that. He pulled the lid off the white box that was still on the tray and revealed two slices of raspberry, red velvet cake that had been delightfully drizzled in chocolate.

Yuuri took out a spoon and handed it to Wolfram to start eating. And he quickly began taking tiny bites of cake into his mouth, all so in an undeniably adorable manner that Yuuri needed a distraction to stop himself from doing anything more than just stare.

He went underneath the bed again to grab another present-this time, a small box wrapped in a beautiful gold wrapping paper. "What's that?" Wolfram slurred, as Yuuri pushed it towards him.

"I thought that you might like this, so I thought of giving you this too."

"What, more presents? What is it?" Wolfram asked again, as he gently took the box into his hands and carefully opened the package. Yuuri watched as Wolfram opened the gift box- surprised, though, when Wolfram didn't look too shocked to see it full of little cards. Yuuri had been at least expecting a cute little tantrum on his lover's part, but...

"What, no reaction?" Yuuri asked, as he observed Wolfram's countenance.

_Well, I expected him to be embarrassed or run off angry like he always is, but if there's no reaction... _

Wolfram only cocked his head to one side and gave him a confused look.

"What's a... s-sen...?"

"Oh, right! I forgot that you can't read Japanese!" Yuuri realized, feeling stupid at not thinking about this before. "I guess I could just rewrite them into something you could read, but..." Yuuri stopped and thought about it for a second before he suddenly got an idea. "Ne, Wolfram, would you like to play a game?" Yuuri asked, as he began shuffling the cards.

"This is a game?" Wolfram asked, peering suspiciously at the glossy, laminated cards that Yuuri held out to him.

"Yeah, it's a game! You pick out a card and then I'll give you a prize!" Yuuri grinned mischievously, to which Wolfram suspiciously nodded. And just as he was about to pick a card, Yuuri quickly pulled away. "But you have to stick with it, okay? No backing out last minute!"

"Of course! I'm not a wimp like you," Wolfram replied in his drunken state, reverting back to the way he called Yuuri before he outgrew his old nickname.

Not that hearing it every once in awhile was such a bad thing...

"Anyways, these are called 'love coupons' that suggest a little _activity_ we can do whenever you want. Of course, it was supposed to be a gag gift, but..." Yuuri peered at Wolfram once more to make sure he was drunk enough to be in one of his good moods- which usually entailed that Yuuri could get away with a little more than usual.

"Okay, so how do we play?" Wolfram slurred, as he sprawled out on the bed and uncovered one out of the few cards Yuuri held out to him without looking. He handed Yuuri the card to read to him, then started humming a random tune Yuuri often heard him sing:

_**Spill alcohol all over each other's bodies**_

_**and then lick it off of each other. **_

_**Try to get the other as intoxicated as they can,**_

_**whether it is or is not due to the alcohol**_

"_**Challenge Yourself" by keeping the touching to a minimal**_

_**and in no erogenous areas. **_

_**Time Limit: 5 minutes**_

_***Can use 1 more time***_

In mere seconds, Yuuri was already on his way to grab the liquor off their nightstand and popping the cork off once more.

"Y-Yuuri!" Wolfram stopped singing and gasped when Yuuri took the bottle of ice wine and poured it down his body. He instantly shivered at the sensation of a cold, syrupy liquid dripping down the side of his neck, chest, and naval underneath his lacy nightgown. "What are you doing...?"

"Didn't you hear what I read off the card?" Yuuri asked, as he already began to lick the alcohol off of Wolfram's neck.

"Mm..." Wolfram's mouth fell open and he tilted his head back to let out a very seductive moan. "I don't know..."

"Well then, let me show you~" Yuuri answered, as he slid the slip Wolfram wore down to his chest and licked a trail of alcohol to his bare nipple, toying with the small nub with just a flick of his tongue and the slightest touch of his moistened fingers. Knowing what Wolfram loved best, Yuuri slowly began working his way downwards, hiking the length of his new nightgown up past his thighs, and kissing around his naval area with the gentlest care and affection he could show; all while lovingly whispering his name.

"Yuuri~!" Wolfram's voice quivered as he tried to call out his husband's name in a way that didn't make him sound so lewd. He bit his lips and took deep breathes to try to calm himself down, though that never really worked out. Before giving into Yuuri's usual ploy, he brought up once again that, "You promised you'd do whatever I said!"

And with that, Yuuri stopped-although he refused to budge from hovering over his lover's nearly naked body.

"Huh..." Yuuri muttered thoughtfully. "So then, what do you want me to do?" Yuuri asked, wondering if Wolfram was drunk enough to start acting as lewd as he always was whenever he was in an intoxicated state.

"Mm, I want you to take off your clothes~" Wolfram whispered, as he started to unbutton his uniform from the top button down. "Now I wanna do it too~" Wolfram playfully suggested, as he took the bottle from off the bedside drawer and poured it over Yuuri's head.

"Gah, Wolfram!" Yuuri sputtered, trying to wipe the alcohol away from his face. But Wolfram stopped him.

"I said I'd do it, right?" Wolfram scooted over until he was on Yuuri's lap, facing him. He placed a hand over his chest that was now glazed in the same wine he was covered in. Wolfram looked up and stared deep into Yuuri's eyes before closing them, leaning forward, and pressing his lips onto Yuuri's. He licked the sweet liquor off his husband's lips and delightfully smacked his own, then pulled back and smiled. "It's delicious~"

"Pfft," Yuuri chuckled, before breaking into laughter. "Honestly, didn't I say that I'd do it? You just made a mess," Yuuri said, as he shook his hair dry.

"I said, I'd clean it up!" Wolfram insisted, as he draped his arms around Yuuri's neck and attempted to push him down.

"But it'd feel better if I did it for you, since it's your birthday..."

"Yuuri, you said I can do whatever I wanted today." Wolfram sternly said, with a stubborn pout. "And I want to taste too!"

"Geez, you're such a spoiled little thing once you want something, you know that?" Yuuri laughed, as he nipped at his nose. "Alright then, do whatever you want. But I'm telling you now that being licked really doesn't do anything for me."

"Who said I'm doing this for you?" Wolfram asked, though he was only being playful. And he began pouring more of the intoxicant down Yuuri's body after spreading his body across the bed. "We're playing a game, right? And there's no way I'd lose to you!"

"Sure, sure. Whatever you want, Wolfram~" Yuuri nodded, as he let Wolfram get a taste. Wolfram first put the bottle to his mouth and drank as much as he could in a few gulps, then started to remove his husband's pants, though it became frustratingly hard after becoming so tipsy. With Yuuri's help, his husband's body was completely stripped naked and left at Wolfram's mercy, who made sure that he was completely soaked in the beautiful, amber-colored wine.

"Mm, Yuuri~" Wolfram moaned, eyeing his body with the same look Yuuri always used on him, as his eyes practically glazed at the thought of licking Yuuri's chest clean of the alcohol. "Earth games are so much fun~"

"Haha, aren't they?" Yuuri laughed, as he watched Wolfram's moist tongue lick the fruity drink off his torso. "But you better hurry since there's only a minute left."

"Eh?" Wolfram whined in disappointment, who then looked up with the same disappointed pout he used every time he didn't get things to go his way. "But you promised you'd spoil me today~"

"But it's what the card said, Wolfram. Besides, there's more cards in the deck, right? So we'll do something else-something _fun_-next." Yuuri explained, which Wolfram decidedly approved of.

"Alright then, but I can do whatever I want for this minute, right?" Wolfram asked, as he straddled his body. "Cause I'm loving this right now..." Wolfram murmured, after kissing Yuuri's hand.

"My hand?" Yuuri curiously asked.

"No, silly, not just your hand," Wolfram whispered sluggishly, as the effects of alcohol became more apparent after drinking so much. "I love spending the time to do this with you," Wolfram whispered, as he purred into Yuuri's hands. "I love you, Yuuri~" Wolfram slurred in a drunkenly, sleepy state.

"Wolfram..." Yuuri smiled, as he eyed his beautiful lover in adoration. "I love you too~"

"Hehe, then let's play again!" Wolfram jumped, then snatched another card out of the deck and handed it to Yuuri before falling onto the bed and yawning.

_**Give your lover a sensual massage, **_

_**massage oil being the only layer on your lover's skin. **_

"_**Bonus Card": can touch anywhere on the body **_

_**No Time Limit**_

_***one-time use only***_

"Yes!" Yuuri excitedly said, as he quickly gave Wolfram a kiss on the cheek and told him that he'd "be right back". Then he ran to the bathroom and grabbed the new lotions and massage oil he recently bought.

Wolfram giggled at Yuuri's silliness, but smiled.

_Yuuri's so funny..._

_ To be so excited about a little game... _

Wolfram almost dozed off until Yuuri quickly came back with a mountain of bottles and candles.

"What's all this?" Wolfram asked, shaking himself awake, as Yuuri began lining them up one by one and lighting the scented candles. He couldn't help but yawn again and rub his eyes.

"Gah! Don't fall asleep yet, Wolfram! We still didn't do anything yet~" Yuuri panicked, referring to the fact that they haven't even had sex yet.

"I won't," Wolfram nodded, bursting back to life in a very bubbly mood. "Anyways, what is all that?"

"I figured I'd do this for you on your birthday anyways, so the fact that it came up in the game worked out pretty well." Yuuri said, as he lit a couple more candles in the room and turned off the lights. "You ready?" Yuuri asked, as he came back on the bed and sat beside Wolfram. .

"Ready for what?"

"Just lay down and close your eyes," Yuuri breathed, as he helped Wolfram out of his wet nightgown—which he decided that as soaked in alcohol as it was, it would've had to gone into the wash anyways-and laid him flat against their bed on his backside.

"What are you doing?" Wolfram asked warily, as he watched Yuuri wipe his body down with a towel soaked in warm water.

"I know you've been working hard every day these past few weeks, especially after our marriage. So I figured that I should help you relax every once in awhile." Yuuri softly said, as he rolled Wolfram onto his stomach and wiped down his backside.

"What are you talking about? I haven't been working that hard…" Wolfram muttered, as he didn't like to have others thinking it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

"What do you mean? You've been taking lessons with me on etiquettes and mannerisms for social events needed after marriage, managing the castle as Prince Consort, and still making time to meet with your troops. If that isn't overworking yourself, I don't know what is."

"Oh please, it's because you—" But Wolfram stopped himself and cringed as soon as Yuuri placed his hands on his ever-so-sensitive back with massage oil. "Yuuri, where are you touching me?"

"Oh woops, sorry! It's gotten kind of habitual to head straight for your sensitive places, huh? Hahaha…" Yuuri quickly pulled back. "So then, can I touch your back? I need to oil every inch of your body, you see..." He asked, as he promised time after time again that he would ask his permission today.

"…fine." Wolfram agreed. "Just make sure not to tickle me."

"Right," Yuuri nodded, pouring another bottle of oil all over Wolfram's supple skin that glistened beautifully in the candlelit room. "Though I can't guarantee too much right now…" Yuuri worked his fingers into Wolfram's shoulders and kneaded them in every once in a while in the tight knot that formed due to stress.

"Ow, Yuuri, that hurts~" Wolfram cried, as he struggled to get away.

"Okay, okay, I'll make sure it starts to feel good now." Yuuri slid his hands towards the middle of his backside and gently rolled his thumbs into the crease of his back.

"Ah, Yuuri~" Wolfram moaned softly, burying his face into a soft pillow. "Right there feels good…"

"What, here?" Yuuri asked, as he pushed his fingers deeper into the spot he was just in. "You like it?"

Wolfram nodded. He propped himself up with another pillow and turned his head to face Yuuri's.

"Now it just tickles…" Wolfram muttered.

"I'm just trying to make you feel good…" Yuuri smiled, while pouring more massage oil over his backside down to his fine ass. His fingers glided lower from his back down to the curve of his bottom, which quickly reminded him of their usual nightly rendezvous together. All too soon, he instantly became hard at the thought of taking his lover's body in his currently drunken state; which, despite how innocent and child-like Wolfram always was after a few drinks, he became equally as perverted as he was. All it would take is just a shove against the headboard of the bed and a few softly spoken "suggestions" before his Wolfram would mewl seductively underneath him, among other things.

Though it would be better to make Wolfram ask for it himself…

All Yuuri had to do was give him a little push—

"Ah! Yuuri~" Wolfram suddenly cried, once feeling something hard poking at his thighs. "Why are you becoming hard?"

"Well, there'd be something seriously wrong with me if I wasn't; especially after looking at your naked body." Yuuri explained, straightforwardly. "No need to freak out so much."

"B-But!" Wolfram quickly became flustered and tried to move away, but Yuuri held him down.

"What's wrong, Wolfram?" Yuuri grinned with a teasing grin. "It's not like I'd do anything to you without your permission."

"R-Right…"

"…But if I _were_ to just take you, you know what I'd do to you, right?" Yuuri hovered over Wolfram's body and bit into the side of Wolfram's neck as he continued to lightly massage his shoulders.

Wolfram jumped a bit, but relaxed when Yuuri began licking his sensitive ear.

"W-What…?"

"Maybe I'd thoroughly massage your insides with my fingers, putting one down here," Yuuri suggestively said, as he gently slid his index finger over his small, puckered hole. "then two, three, four—" He slowly emphasized each word by holding four of his fingers in front of him. "You'd be squeezing so tightly around them when they first go in, because you're always as tight as you were when you were just a virgin."

"Yuuri!" Wolfram scowled, though Yuuri was having too much fun teasing him to be done with him just quite yet. Without touching him inappropriately still, Yuuri gently massaged his hips then around to the sides of his stomach.

"But then you'd open right up, cause we've been doing it so much, you see. And your insides will get hotter and hotter as you loosen yourself up. Think about it, Wolfram. Just how hot you'd be when there's someone inside you…"

"Yuuri, stop!" Wolfram cried, as he writhed underneath him; his legs desperately rubbing against each other to relieve his erogenous bud while he still could on his own.

_You're being such a tease again!_

"What? I'm not really doing anything, you know. Just talking to myself, aren't I?"

"Mm…" Wolfram bit his lips and tried to distract himself—but his hands just couldn't keep from reaching down and touching himself.

"Just brush off my behavior as something perverted as usual and relax. You're just getting a massage, right? Nothing more. After all, it's not like you'd be imagining the same thing as I was, right? Because you're just the most innocent little thing here…" Yuuri's fingers pushed into abdomen, threatening to go a bit lower each time but never quite reaching where Wolfram's fingers were. With a single, slight jab to his nether region, he arched back into the bed and shuddered-

"Ahhh!" Wolfram gasped in a high-pitched sort of squeal, as something wet shot out of his erection and slowly dribbled down the lower half of his body, soaking up the white sheets underneath him.

"What happened? Did you have a little accident?" Yuuri asked, chuckling quite darkly before reverting back to his usual teasing grin.

"No… don't look…" Wolfram muttered, struggling to regulate his breathing. He rolled over and hid his erection with the closest blanket he could get his hands on.

"You're amazing, Wolfram! To be able to make yourself cum from just a few words…" Wolfram blushed. "Or maybe you were thinking of something yourself? What were you thinking about, that it made you cum so fast?" But when Wolfram refused to talk, Yuuri continued to ask, "Won't you let me see? I'm sure I can help you clean yourself," Yuuri offered, of course out of kindness and _nothing_ more-

"I won't," Wolfram stubbornly muttered, deciding that if he was getting this one day to order Yuuri around, it would have to be to restrain him a bit more.

"Eh? But you made such a big mess down here." Yuuri pointed out, as he pushed Wolfram down on his back. "Wouldn't you need some help cleaning up?"

"You… can't…" Wolfram panted through breathes, until he quickly added, "not until I tell you to…"

Yuuri smiled.

"So, until you tell me to… and when is that going to be exactly?"

"When I say so," Wolfram whimpered, as he collapsed back into the bed after climaxing so hard his first time in a while.

"Well then, is there anything I can to do to help?"

"…I don't know…"

"How about a kiss?" Yuuri asked, as he nuzzled into the side of Wolfram's neck, to which he hesitantly nodded.

"Kiss me~"

"Where?" Yuuri asked, as he brushed his nose against Wolfram's eyelids. "Have anywhere in mind?"

"Mm… I want you to kiss my lips," Wolfram whispered, while sliding his thighs against Yuuri's hardening erection.

"Mhm…" Yuuri leaned over and gave him a quick, innocent kiss. "Like that?"

"No," Wolfram pouted, knowing full well that Yuuri was teasing him as usual.

_ Honestly, you said you'd do whatever I asked…_

"More, Yuuri! Like you always do it."

"How? _How_ do I always do it?" Yuuri asked tauntingly, as he refused to give into having his way with him without him asking for it himself.

"Slower—with your lips pressed against mine and while you push your tongue into my mouth. I love it when you kiss me like that, Yuuri." Wolfram cooed, trying desperately to get what he wanted.

_Why is it so much harder with Yuuri to get what I want when he asks? _

_ Honestly, he's so stubborn with his ways... _

"Well then," Yuuri happily obliged by doing exactly what he asked for—by lifting his chin up so that their eyes met and lowering himself slightly onto Wolfram's perfectly soft lips in such a slow pace that Wolfram decidedly met him halfway. Yuuri's tongue slipped inside his lover's parted lips and darted inside the small crevice until it locked onto another squirming tongue. Wolfram sighed contently as their kiss became deeper and more thorough.

That was until Yuuri decided to pulled back.

"What? No, Yuuri~" Wolfram pulled on Yuuri's wrists and nudged him to come closer.

"More?"

"More, Yuuri~ I want lots more," Wolfram pushed Yuuri down on the bed and rolled over so that he was the one who was now on top.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Lick my finger," Wolfram playfully suggested, as he started to stroke himself in front of him with his other hand.

"Just lick it?" Yuuri asked, as he let the tip of his finger rest against his lips.

"And make it wet, so I can put it inside me." Wolfram ordered, as he spread his legs and showed him that his body was already ready for more. Yuuri gulped, as it was rare for Wolfram to take the initiative; of course, it was always better whenever he was a very willing participant.

Yuuri opened his mouth and let Wolfram push his finger inside. Feeling it explore the inside of his mouth, Yuuri left him to do as he pleased until he decided to lightly suck on it. Watching his husband lick his fingers to moisten them up was certainly a turn-on for Wolfram—so much that he already began stroking himself again while moaning in excitement.

"No more…" Wolfram moaned, as he stopped touching himself and waited for Yuuri to do as he asked.

Yuuri pulled back as he was told.

"No more?" He asked in confusion, to which Wolfram nodded.

Wolfram propped himself up a bit over Yuuri's body and began teasing himself in plain sight, deliberately trying to get Yuuri to lose control.

"Aaah~ Yuuri, this feels so good!" Wolfram gasped, then quickly bit his lips in a very seductive manner. He slid a moist finger into his rear quite easily-crying out loud when he realized how good it felt to have a private audience in front of him, eying his every perverted move. As Yuuri suggested earlier, he slid another finger in, then three, then four, showing him that he could nearly fit his whole hand inside.

"Wolfram," Yuuri muttered in a low, breathy voice. He wrapped his fingers around his own erection and began touching himself to ease his escalating hard-on.

"No, Yuuri," Wolfram commanded. "You can't touch yourself. I want to be the only one that makes you cum."

"You're a bit of a sadist, aren't you?" Yuuri laughed, as he pulled back his hand and returned to just watching the show in front of him.

"_You're_ the pervert, Yuuri. Eying me so openly like this every time we're near each other, even in public..." Wolfram leaned in close enough to hear Yuuri's labored breathing and merely whispered into his ear, "You're making it so obvious that you want me."

"And you don't?" Yuuri asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I can restrain myself, at the very least." Wolfram muttered, as he went back to preparing himself for Yuuri.

"Well you're right-seems like I'll never be able to contain myself whenever it concerns you and your body..." And in a flash, Wolfram was roughly pushed down into the bed and straddled with Yuuri on top once more.

"Now," Yuuri brushed a hand across Wolfram's beautiful, rosy cheek. "if you don't order me to do something to make the both of us cum this instant, I will take you by force-and you just never seem to like that, isn't that right?"

Wolfram grinned, unfazed by Yuuri's taunts.

"I actually wouldn't mind so much tonight," he coyly suggested. "After all, you seem to think that I'll just react to anything you introduce to me."

"Don't you? I can't seem to think of one time you haven't reacted to something new. You were always even the first one to cum, weren't you?" Yuuri teased back, noting that the more alcohol Wolfram drinks, the more perverted he seems to get.

_ I'll have to keep that in mind the next time I offer him a drink... _

Not that he didn't enjoy the extra teasing, of course.

"How about we test that theory?" Wolfram challenged, despite the odds.

"Really, what are the wages?" Yuuri asked.

"If I lose and cum first, you can do anything you want with me and I will make _sure_ to show you in every way possible that I'm enjoying every second of it," Wolfram wagered, knowing that Yuuri asked every now and then for him to make it look like Yuuri wasn't violating him every time they had sex.

"I'd love that," Yuuri nodded, quite interested in their little game now that the prize was very worthwhile. "And if you win?"

"...you have to do whatever I want for another day, no exceptions." Wolfram merely stated.

"Eh~ What if you ask me to do something strange?" Yuuri asked, pondering the possibilities.

_ What if he asks me to go out in the nude or to sing for him? _

_ My music grades have never been that great! _

"I'm not going to ask you to do something weird the whole day. Just another day like this" Wolfram assured him. "Now I want to do something we haven't done before~"

"Something we haven't done?" Yuuri repeated, as he stopped panicking for a second to think about it—all while Wolfram decided to taunt him by grinding his body against his, hopefully to pressure him to hurry up and lose.

"Mnn…" Yuuri tried pulling away from his lover's attempt to distract him, but Wolfram wouldn't let him get away; not when Yuuri refused to do the same for him all this time.

"You think of something yet?" Wolfram asked, getting a slight thrill out of being in Yuuri's position for once.

"Okay, okay!" Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's wrists and violently pulled him in so that his lover's erection was pressed up against his. "But you're going to go through with this, right?" Yuuri asked for some confirmation.

And Wolfram nodded, curious to know what Yuuri came up with in this short amount of time.

"Come here then," Yuuri patted his lap, insinuating that he wanted Wolfram to get on his hardened shaft and to take it all the way in on his own.

"…?" Wolfram followed along and slowly lowered himself down on his hard-on, his breathe beginning to hitch as soon at the exact moment he was inside him.

"Now… what?" Wolfram panted, as he began to settle down and returned to breathing normally. "What do you want me to—"

And all too suddenly, Yuuri wrapped his arms around his hips and his shoulders and stood up. Wolfram sharply gasped once he felt Yuuri's entire length slide in deeper than he has ever gone in before, while gravity forced his body to go down on him. His whole body quivered as Yuuri violently thrusted in and out of his body, sending him into a kind of euphoria that became intoxicating—much more than the alcohol he had consumed earlier.

"Y-Yuuri!" Wolfram screamed, as he clawed into Yuuri's back and clung on for dear life. "Oh god, Yuuri! It's too much! I can't—"

"Wolfram, you're so tight right now," Yuuri murmured into Wolfram's ear, as his insides became unbearably hot around his hardened rod. "You always get this tight whenever you're about to cum," He taunted, but Wolfram shook his head.

"No, I'm not losing to you..." But every time Wolfram screamed or raved on how good it felt, his wanton body burned hotter and grew tighter. "Yuuri!" Wolfram whimpered, over and over again. "You're so hard inside me, I can't bare it! It's too hard in me…" He cried, as he bit into Yuuri's shoulder and used as many dirty words as he could think of to seduce Yuuri.

"It's cause you're so incredibly delicious, Wolfram. I get harder and harder every time I think that it's your body I'm in." Yuuri let the arm that snaked around Wolfram's shoulder brush up against his beautiful golden locks to calm him down a bit.

"Uu…" Wolfram cried again when Yuuri seemed to have waited long enough for him to calm down, for he began to move inside him again. "Enough! Just cum inside me! I can't take any more inside me!" Wolfram pleaded, as he could already feel his muscles begin to wear out and become sore.

"Heh? You're begging me to cum inside you… that's rare," Yuuri teased, as he began to thrust harder. "So you'll let me?"

"Yes! Yes, do it!" Wolfram bit back another lewd cry, continuing to plead for Yuuri's release.

"But then I'd lose, you know..." Yuuri pushed him up against another wall for leverage and began thrusting inside him again. "Isn't that how you're going to try to win? Begging for me to cum inside you..." And as soon as Yuuri took slower and longer thrusts inside his body, Wolfram instantly jolted back into orgasm that sent him into a wave of ecstasy-his tightening bud being tight enough to have Yuuri follow after him.

They both stood still for a second to catch their breath.

"I didn't... think we'd... ever do that position..." Wolfram cried, as his body gave in too easily after initiating the challenge.

"Aw, come on, Wolfram~" Yuuri kissed Wolfram. "I worked really hard with Conrad to be able to hold you for that long, you know. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you."

"What do you mean 'work with Conrad really hard', you cheater?" Wolfram growled, as he pushed Yuuri away from him.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Yuuri nearly toppled over, but saved face. "No, not like that! I mean sword-training and running to build up some muscles. There's no way your brother and I would do anything, okay? Besides he's family to me; my godfather even."

"Geez, just don't mention another guy's name during sex, will you?" Wolfram pouted.

"I promise!" Yuuri nodded. "Now about my end of the deal..."

"You want it now?"

"Well yeah, you said whenever," Yuuri fondled Wolfram's body to pressure him into playing along. "Wolfram, hold on, okay?" Yuuri muttered, as he carried his lover to their bed.

"Yuuri, Yuuri~" Wolfram cried, as he tried to convince him that he was exhausted right now and couldn't handle another round. "I can't… anymore… I'm so tired…"

Yuuri pulled out and let him fall slowly onto the bed, using his arm as leverage to keep him from collapsing too hard. Yuuri wiped his sweat away from his brow and kissed Wolfram on the cheek. He waited until Wolfram regained his breath and sprawled him out on the bed.

As he was about to go for another round, Yuuri suddenly remembered…

"Oh crap!" Yuuri shouted, accidentally pushing Wolfram down on the bed a little too hard.

"What the-" Wolfram blinked and looked up. "What's wrong?"

"Shoot, I forgot about him!" Yuuri yelled, as he jumped out of bed and struggled to get his clothes on. "Wolfram, we're going to have to postpone the deal!"

Infuriated at the sudden mention of this "him", Wolfram immediately sobered up and struck Yuuri with a pillow.

"Who are you talking about?" Wolfram asked, as his jealous streak made no attempt to die down-not now, not ever. "Are you playing around with someone behind my back?"

"What? Of course not, Wolfram!" But Yuuri made no attempt to explain. Instead, he tossed him his clothes and had him hurry up and change too. Without wasting a second, Yuuri ran out the door and headed downstairs. Wolfram, on the other hand, leisurely strode to their closet, slipped on something casual to wear, and slowly made his way down where Yuuri was impatiently waiting for him.

_This better not be something upsetting, especially after being in such a good mood all day… _

"Let's go, Wolfram! I still have one more thing to give you!" Yuuri said with a smile, as he caught a hold of Wolfram's hands and ran out the door.

"Where are we going?" Wolfram asked, as they ran against the cool summer breeze.

"I hid him in the stable because I had no idea where to leave him, but I didn't think I'd forget about him! He's probably freaking out right now!" Yuuri yelled through the panting of his breathes.

"Who are you talking about?" Wolfram shouted back, who was in no mood to find out there was some other man in his relationship.

.

.

.

Once they finally reached the stables near the gates of the castle, they came to a slow stop. Yuuri turned around and prepared himself for his little speech.

"Wolfram..."

"What?"

"Wolfram..."

"What!" Wolfram glared, stubbornly pouting as he was now in what wasn't one of his greatest moods.

"Wolfram," Yuuri smiled, as he took his hand and stood right in front of the stable door. "I wanted you to know that all those other gifts this evening were meant to be silly gifts- if anything, they were more for me than it was for you." He admitted, to which Wolfram replied with a mumbled, "of course they were".

"But you know, I thought about what it is that you truly want to have and I know that it's a child."

"..."

With no reply, Yuuri continued on.

"Even if two men are openly accepted in Shin Makoku, it's still anatomically difficult to have a child-on Earth, it's completely impossible. I know that the chances are low, but-" Yuuri stopped after seeing Wolfram turn away in discomfort. He knew that Wolfram hated having serious discussions with him about things like this-all the more because he was sensitive to the topic.

So Yuuri took a deep breath and smiled.

"But I'll make sure to try that much harder, you know?"

It took a moment for Wolfram to realize he was talking about in bed and he immediately blushed and turned away, all to which Yuuri laughed at.

But Yuuri brushed his hand against his to ease his discomfort and to show him that he truly cared.

"I will make sure you get what you want, Wolfram." Yuuri whispered into the palm of his hand as he kissed it enough times to make Wolfram shudder in the sensational feeling. "I just can't help but spoil you, you know that?" He asked. Wolfram obediently nodded, no longer feeling anything other than a soothing bliss at this point.

"Good!" Yuuri grinned.

He turned towards the stable door and opened it with a key, leaving Wolfram out in front of the stable to wait.

"It's probably not as exciting and dramatic as I made the gift sound, but I thought you might like it. You know, to learn how to care for someone before a real baby." And with that, Yuuri came out of the shadows and presented him with a creature that he's never seen before.

"It's called a golden retriever-it's a domestic animal that people on Earth carry around a lot as pets," Yuuri explained, as he let the small puppy down and let him sniff his way to Wolfram's foot in an excited frenzy. It nipped his nose on Wolfram's shoes and barked in an adorable sort of squeal that Wolfram just has never heard before. "You'll have to feed him, wash him, take care of him, talk to him, and you'll also have to love him." Yuuri listed, as he crouched down and ruffled the puppy's fur with a smile. "I think it's cute, don't you?" Yuuri asked.

"It's... adorable..." Wolfram whispered in awe, as he looked upon it with instant affection. "Can I hold him?" He asked, to which Yuuri nodded.

"Sure!" Yuuri agreed, as he watched Wolfram attempt to hold him in his arms. The puppy darted into Wolfram's embrace and started licking his face quite contently, before Yuuri took the puppy back.

"Hey, hey, I'm the only one who can lick Wolfram's anywhere, you hear me?" Yuuri scolded the confused puppy, before Wolfram broke into a laugh.

And Yuuri smiled.

"Meh, maybe you can be an exception then..." Yuuri joked, as he played with the puppy's ears.

"Yuuri, you're being an idiot." Wolfram laughed, as he tried to take the golden retriever back into his arms. "Really though, he's very pretty..."

"Of course he is! I picked him out for my favorite person in the whole wide world after all~"

"Pfft, you're always trying to charm your way through everything." Wolfram joked, as he turned around and headed back, for he was dying to get the little jumpy creature home. "Ne, isn't he? You saw him just now, right? But your father's always like that, so you'll have to get used to him." Wolfram explained to the small puppy, as he gently rocked it back and forth in his arms. And Yuuri quickly locked up the stables and followed close behind.

"Is it working?" Yuuri asked, teasingly.

"Yeah, yeah, you have a way with words…" Wolfram stopped and gave him an unexpected kiss, letting Yuuri's lips brush against his own.

_Honestly, a kiss is just never gonna be the same, no matter how many times we do it... _

But before they knew what hit them, the puppy began joining in by happily licking both their faces.

"Hey, cut that out~" Yuuri whined at the oblivious puppy, who continued to pant in excitement.

"Look, it's another Yuuri!" Wolfram laughed, as he held the puppy towards Yuuri, the resemblance of their personalities being unmistakable.

"Hey, are you comparing me to him?" Yuuri shouted, with a pout.

"You two are so alike, just look at him!" Wolfram cuddled the dog in another squealing embrace.

"Heh? Maybe I shouldn't have gotten him for you, if I knew that you'd fawn over him so much and not pay any attention to me..."

"What? No~!" Wolfram quickly gave him another kiss to shut Yuuri up-and it worked too. Yuuri wrapped his arms around him, now completely absorbed in Wolfram's lips. But the puppy started barking again, so they decided to walk back home as to not draw any unwanted attention.

"Ne, Yuuri?"

"Yeah, Wolfram?"

"Thank you," Wolfram whispered a bit shyly, since he wasn't used to showing his gratitude to others very often—even towards his husband.. "For today, I mean. I had so much fun because of everything you did for me. You've done so much for me today, so I—"His eyes fluttered beautifully as he looked down, even if his voice started to falter. Wolfram mentally kicked himself for ranting and not thinking of what he was trying to say to him exactly.

_ So much like Yuuri... _

_ His habits seem to be rubbing off on me... _

But Yuuri got what he meant.

He always did.

"You're welcome, Wolfram." Yuuri smiled, wrapping his arm around Wolfram's waist as they continued to walk forward. "I know that I think a lot more of what I want to do and less of what you want to do whenever we go out or spend time together, so that's why I try to put so much more effort into these kinds of things, you know? To spoil you…"

Wolfram rested his head against Yuuri's shoulders as they kept walking, side-by-side.

"So you should just let me love you, okay?" Yuuri said, as they walked up the steps to their home.

Wolfram smiled and nodded, blushing ever-so-cutely as always.

"Okay…"

"Good! Then, let's go in."

Yuuri opened the unlocked door to their room and led his lover inside. Wolfram let his new puppy down on the floor to explore his new home.

"Tadaima~" Yuuri whispered into Wolfram's ears, while hugging him from behind.

Wolfram leaned back into his husband's chest and replied, "Okaerinasai~"

**End Chapter**

**[Author's Note:]: **

**Japanese Translation: **

**Tadaima: I'm back **

**Okaerinasai: Welcome home **

**I'm back! ^^ **

***sighs* it's very strange writing about the royal couple in this fanfic after not writing about them for so many months. I kept thinking the whole time, "oh crap, are they too out-of-character from the way I've originally portrayed them?" **

**-.-;;; **

**Anyways, I'd love to hear back from the readers! **

**So thanks for reading and make sure to review, as always! **

**~Loveless1617**

**P.S. As for the other chapters, I'll try to update two chapters at a time so that the series can end as planned in December. (The next two chapters will be out late in September, so be on the look out!) **

**P.P.S. I need some help deciding on the name of their new puppy! So if you have any suggestions, please leave a comment cause my naming skills are terrible! **


	5. Chapter 6

**Oneshot for the Newlyweds**

by Loveless1617

**[Author's Note]:** haha, there was a bit of a mix-up so I just decided to release the chapter for June before May (sorry about that) and will get to chapter 5 this weekend-ish.

By the way, I know that Yuuri's birthday is in July, but because I got that one mixed up in Oneshot for the Holidays too, I just stuck with it.

Warning: as much as I wanted to incorporate some fluff in this chapter, it ended up taking a 180 degree turn and became something pretty dark... I don't know what happened, but be warned that there are S&M ideals in this chapter.

Either way, try to enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

Yuuri ran.

Past the guards.

Through the door.

Out the Palace.

Through the gates.

Running past the fields in the midst of a drizzling rainfall despite a brewing storm.

Heading towards their home, while thinking-

_I just want him to feel the pain he put me through, even if it was just a figment of my imagination. . _

_ Just a little bit... _

The thought of what he would do to him played through in his mind.

Because all he could think about was...

**[**He awoke with a start when a chilly June breeze blew over his bare skin in the confines of his bedroom- bounded to the bed by all fours in something of the soft-leather nature, a gag pressed into the small crevice of his mouth, and a blindfold tightly wrapped around his head, blinding him from whoever was tying his stark naked skin in an irritatingly coarse rope in some sort of bondage technique. Fearing how he happened to wake up and find himself in this situation- or rather, what he was in store for- he made a small squeal of protest.

"Uu...ri...?" Wolfram muttered through the gag in his mouth, but he heard no response.

He did, however, feel a pair of hands brush against his ever-so-delicate skin that became increasingly redder by the second, creating rashes all over his body in effect.

"Uuri!" Wolfram groaned a bit louder, hoping Yuuri would stop playing around and quickly get him out of this ridiculous 'attire'. He tugged at the straps that tied his wrists up against the headboard and tried to shake his legs free of his chains. But he was only met with those hands again, which merely held him down and threatened him to stay still with a forceful shove into the bed-much differently than how he usually just gently sunk onto their feather cushions.

"Mm!" Wolfram jolted forwards when he was met with sudden abrasive behavior in the form a slap against his bottom. With toes clenched tightly and his body curled over to the side, Wolfram cried out again. "Uuri~"

"Crying this time won't help, Wolfram," A cold voice chuckled; one that took Wolfram a moment to confirm was Yuuri's. Wolfram could feel the pressure of a figure push down against his bare torso; a figure who then wrapped cold, hard fingers around his throat in a taunting, but gentle grip. "As a matter of fact, it'll only make me want to hurt you more." The sensation of an invasive tongue could be felt all over his body-

Cold.

Biting.

_Wet_.

A tiny squeal escaped his lips.

"It has come to my attention," Yuuri tilted Wolfram's chin up. "that I've never taken the opportunity to fully train your body. Or even make your body _understand _that as your husband, I will have complete control over what this filthy body does."

_What are you talking about Yuuri?_

Wolfram bit back a small cry.

"I mean, I guess our vows at our wedding just weren't enough. Seems like you needed to be told, in _bed_," Yuuri emphasized. "that this body is mine and for my use only."

Yuuri shifted on the bed, getting off of Wolfram's lithe body and now kneeling on the mattress. After a moment of suspenseful silence, Wolfram cried out to see if Yuuri was there.

"You should know that this time, I'm not letting you off the hook so easily. Even if you cry," He slapped his bottom again, to which Wolfram jolted forwards. "or beg," Another slap. "I'll make sure that this punishment goes through."

_P-Punishment? Why Yuuri? What did I do wrong? _

Wolfram screamed in his mind, becoming more and more confused at the predicament he was in. After all, he has never heard nor seen Yuuri as mad as he was at this moment.

What could he have possibly done to make his husband so furious?

Wolfram cried out again.

"Uuri!" He pleaded, hoping that Yuuri would come to realize that he needed to talk to him- tell him that there was nothing he could think of doing wrong. Even more so that Yuuri would even consider this sort of cruel punishment.

Unfortunately, "cruel" wasn't even the end of it.

Yuuri spread Wolfram's legs apart and sat between them, though he was gentle about it- so much that Wolfram was certain that Yuuri would hug him and tell him that he was just taking whatever stress he was going through out on him; or that he was just trying out some new "sex crazed" idea that was just so much like Yuuri than _this_.

But as soon as Yuuri struck his bottom again, to the point where a bruise would most certainly appear, he knew that his situation was bad.

Wolfram struggled all he could to break free of the rope and handcuffs, but the rope burned into his skin as soon as he tried-any movement at all from his part would only result in more rashes, so what was the point?

But as Wolfram began to settle down again, Yuuri pressed a smooth, skinny stick against his chest.

"Keep struggling," Yuuri muttered, as he glided the cold object across his chest.

"W-whaa?" Wolfram muttered fearfully.

But in an instant, the object struck down on his chest.

Wolfram howled, in tears, as the place where he hit burned.

He cringed back into the bed, struggling harder than he did before. But as the bondage rope cut into his skin, he knew he was caged in at the mercy of his angry lover.

"Uuri! Staa! Staa!" Wolfram screamed, but Yuuri made no signs of stopping.

With one strike, then another, and then another final strike, it all ended with a whip-like movement which lashed out on his skin.

Wolfram cringed into the bed again, struggling to keep from crying.

_Just breathe, Wolfram. _

_ Just breathe- _

_ In _

_ Out_

_ In _

_ Out_

_ In- _

But no matter how much Wolfram tried to regulate his breathing, he was without a doubt scared to death.

_Why... Why are you doing this to me?__**]**_

**[-10 hours earlier-]**

"Good morning, Yuuri~" Wolfram practically jumped into Yuuri's arms and pressed him down in the bed. After just waking up, it was hard to comprehend what was going on. But as soon as his mind processed that it was his adorable lover who had just jumped into his very arms, Yuuri embraced him and very happily rolled around in their double king sized bed. Once Yuuri came to a stop- with him on top of course- he gave his lover a small peck on the cheek and lowered himself onto Wolfram's body.

"Why are you dressed already?" Yuuri asked, as he blissfully unbuttoned Wolfram's form-fitting uniform and bit into the sides of his neck.

"Ah! Yuuri, stop that~" Wolfram smacked Yuuri's head with his hands and pushed him away. "The guests are already arriving so we have to get moving. Even though the others insisted on letting you sleep in, it's best for their King to greet them, right?"

"What? Gunter and Gwendal were going to let me sleep in?" Yuuri dejectedly collapsed onto the bed. "I'd rather appreciate their once in a lifetime gift than throw it away..."

"Come on, I woke up early for this too, remember? It's not like I'd just throw it away too."

"Well then, why did you? You'd never throw away a chance to sleep in either." Yuuri asked, as he rolled around once more and rested Wolfram's body on top of his.

"What do you mean, 'why'? Of course, it's because we're celebrating your birthday for the first time as newlyweds. It's important that we socialize with the guests and make it known that we'd handle these things _together_."

"Are we even still considered newlyweds? I mean, it's been 6 months already..."

"Considering that marriages here or our lifespan rather, are much longer, 6 months is nothing to the other married couples. So yes, a newlywed is the correct term for us."

"Well then, how about we start acting like newlyweds?" Yuuri suggested, as he undid the belt to Wolfram's pants and tried pulling them down.

"Hey, stop that!" Wolfram rolled away, escaping just moments away from being cornered into Yuuri's trap.

"Aw, come on. Didn't we decide that you'll do whatever I wanted today? And it'd be such a waste to not do something now..."

"Aren't you going to keep doing perverted things all day anyways?" Wolfram accused.

"Haha, of course!" Yuuri rolled over and quickly caught Wolfram in his grasp. "Aha! I caught you!" Yuuri cheered, as Wolfram sank down into the bed.

"Get off me, Yuuri~ You're heavy!" Wolfram cried.

"Just a little bit, then. Come on, I know indulging your lower half makes you happy," Yuuri playfully suggested, as he gripped the sides of his hips and held him down. .

"No! You horny pervert!"

"Aww, but you love this 'horny pervert', right? And besides, you don't seem any better at night than I am."

"Y-You!" Wolfram blushed bright red. Yuuri dodged another attack and rolled away. "No! And we both have things to do so get to them! Besides, I only came up to tell you-"

"Tell me what?"

"...Happy birthday...you pervert," Wolfram muttered, a bit embarrassed. But Yuuri happily complied any of Wolfram's remarks with a cheerful hug.

"Aw, you're so cute when you're blushing red~" Yuuri held Wolfram in his arms and brushed a leg beneath Wolfram's bottom. "Now then, let me show you how thankful I am about you coming up here for the private message~"

"Ah, stop it, Yuuri!" Wolfram tried to step away but Yuuri was quite adamant this time. "You pervert!"

**[-Back to the present-]**

Yuuri kept running, but couldn't stop his mind from racing through the cruelest of thoughts, ideas that he'd conjure up as punishment for what he'd make him do if Wolfram was really...

**[**Yuuri never let him rest a single moment in what Wolfram perceived to be the cruelest of tortures he's never even seen or heard of. Brutal beatings pierced his skin, blood trickling down the sides of his chest and never drying because he continued to bleed from every furious gash inflicted upon him.

Wolfram tried desperately to beg him, but piercing screams were the only thing he could muster up. And as cowardly as it was, he couldn't do anything about it.

Wolfram was then quickly forced to spread his legs once more and raise them, even though the rope continued to make abrasions to his thighs and hip.

"But if you don't do as I say, it'll be so much worse for you. Of course, I'd be happy to punish you more than I am now." Yuuri threatened, which made Wolfram all the more ready to follow his lead. But exhaustion couldn't be fought with.

"Uuri... plea..." Wolfram begged, panicked at the thought that Yuuri might really do something worse. "Plea, donn hurr mee" He cried. He used every bit of strength he had left to attempt to pick up his legs, but he quickly collapsed back onto the bed and trembled in fear. "I'm s-sorry-"

"I said to pick them up!" Yuuri barked, using the thin rod that doubled as a whip to slap his inner thigh. Wolfram shrieked in agonizing pain, but it at least 'helped' him raise his legs for him.

"S-Sor...*hic*...sorry..." Wolfram sobbed, still trembling.

But at this point, what did Yuuri really care?

Within seconds, a thick object intruded into his body without any preparation at all.

"nn?" Wolfram's body instantly tensed up, which made it all the more painful for such a thing to be pushed inside. "Whaa are you-?"

"Wolfram, if you don't relax your body, it won't go in as easily," Yuuri crudely teased, each mocking chuckle becoming increasingly scarier than the last. "Come on, don't you want this inside you? It's what you love, isn't it?"

"Nn!" Wolfram desperately shook his head 'no' and made every signal he could possibly think of to beg him to stop- begging, crying, writhing his body in every which way to make him stop.

But Yuuri was quick to bringing his sudden morale boost down by shoving the object in without any restraints. Because even pleading 'no' and forcing his legs closed wasn't enough to stop Yuuri from tearing his skin and forcing it in.

Even so, Yuuri had trouble forcing him to submit, so he quickly switched tactics.

Because Yuuri _was _going to get what he wanted, no matter which way he did it.

Wolfram could feel the weight on the bed get lighter, footsteps walk away from their bed, and a door shut behind him, as Yuuri left to go get something.

Wolfram would've gladly sighed with relief and cried to himself but he knew that this wasn't the end of it. And even if it was, his body was just so torn and broken...

After hearing the doorknob turn and the door fling open, Wolfram knew he was back. With _what_, exactly, was the question.

Wolfram merely whimpered in submission as Yuuri came back to the bed, then immediately woke up when a cold liquid was poured all over his body. Yuuri tossed the empty bottle to the floor then grabbed another one, this time pouring it over Wolfram's face.

He sputtered and coughed, but no longer tried to resist. Resisting at this point was futile, so...

"What, you're done already?" Yuuri asked, upset that there wasn't much reaction on Wolfram's part. "Oh, but don't worry, there will be." Yuuri chuckled darkly. "You'll be very happy to know that I'm going to do things a bit differently, now that I've calmed down _a bit_." He coated Wolfram's bruised body in a thick concoction of oil lubricant and a scented wild rose extract that was known to bring full mazoku fire-wielders into heat. As it was a very powerful method of subduing his lover, Wolfram became increasingly obedient and willing in just a few seconds- to the point where he could cum within seconds of being rubbed in any sexual or non-sexual way.

A soft brush against the cheek.

His lips.

Chest, then thighs.

All over his body.

Yuuri was just turning him over when Wolfram shot a thick load over their bed sheets, shamefully moaning, then whimpering in embarrassment.

"See what I mean? Without the proper training, it'd be impossible for you to be obedient; especially to the point of straying to other men."

"Nna?" Wolfram's eyes shot open.

_What men, Yuuri? _

_ What on Earth are you talking about? _

Seeming to comprehend his full-out denial, Yuuri spanked him again. Only this time, being covered in a lubricant that seemed to do nothing to prove Wolfram's point turned the spanking into something pleasurable-something desired, even.

"What, now you want something, Wolfram?" Yuuri asked, as he undid the blindfold and finally shed some light onto what was going on. Wolfram's emerald green eyes blinked open, fluttering as the light suddenly blinded him. But as soon as he was adjusted, Yuuri was already onto his next planned 'event'.

Wolfram gasped.

Not just because Yuuri held a thick, metal object in his hands or because he was more bruised up and full of gashes than he thought he was-but because there was a large assortment of bondage equipment lined up from one next to another on their wall; enough to assume that just getting through each of them would take days of this so-called "training".

He couldn't help but struggle again, even while knowing that the rashes would burn even more at this rate. But without trying, Wolfram knew what he was in it for him.

"You struggling again?" Yuuri asked, holding the metal pipe up against his chin and gently lifting his head. Once Wolfram's attention was turned fully back to him, he realized just how angry Yuuri looked at the moment- to the point where his hair grew a bit longer, his eyes glared more narrowly, and a threatening aura surrounded him.

"Uuri, whaa arrr uu ing?" (Yuuri, what are you doing?) Wolfram cried, as Yuuri frisked his body with the pole, gliding it over his body only to stop at various vital organs. And Wolfram trembled in fear, for if looks could kill**...]**

**[-5 hours earlier-]**

Yuuri was quick to finish greeting the guests with his beloved by his side for the first time again since their marriage and quickly met them at the reception hall where food was served and the doorway to the main ballroom was located. He dragged Wolfram to the other end where they quickly snuck in a few bites of food and, so endearingly, fed each other a few bites with their bare hands.

"Behaving so much like a young couple, those two" was just one out of many awe-struck comments being made in the mean time, though the guests tried their best to be inconspicuous?

Of course, Yuuri made every move not to be.

He flirtatiously gave Wolfram a chocolate-dipped strawberry to eat in plain sight of the guests and quite humiliatingly slipped a hand on his behind to fondle over- needless to say, Wolfram "reacted" with a high-pitched moan. He quickly whisked himself away; swearing to whatever god was watching that he'd make Yuuri pay for making him the center of such a shameful feat.

Even though Yuuri ran after him, he too was pretty much whisked away when the bells rang for the beginning of his birthday celebration. After a ceremoniously dragging speech from Gunter and a short but perhaps a bit too intimidating note on Gwendal's part (and somewhat of an embarrassing entrance made by Cheri-sama, who made a very drastic late-appearance to the ceremony) the dancing part of the ball came into play. Music was played by the very finest of musicians in Shin Makoku and the guests found themselves a partner to dance with.

Yuuri decided that now was a good time to sneak away for Wolfram so that he could come back with him after a bit of consoling. But just as he was about to leave, he couldn't help but overhear...

"I bet you that the Royal Consort is out with Lord Christian von Drake in the gardens They seem to be having some sort of an affair." A lady in a seductively low-cut, yellow ball gown murmured to one of the other ladies nearby.

_Are they seriously thinking that Wolfram would have an affair? _

Yuuri laughed inwardly, as it was impossible that an affair would ever escape him. After all, weren't they practically by each other's side for every day of every year since their mutual love for each other? Of course, recently they've been too busy with the preparations for his birthday, but _still_.

It was quite laughable.

But Yuuri decided to amuse himself by listening in first. Because as his mother would have put it, "You must put a stop to bad rumors about the people you care about". And considering it had to do with his husband, it had everything to do with _him_.

"No, no, it's probably the captain of his brigade. He's been making advances on him since before he and His Majesty even met-even after their engagement was announced, he'd propose to him on practically a daily basis." Another woman gossiped.

"I heard about that too! I heard he even took him to the Maou's quarters for an affair."

"How would you know if your source just didn't happen to overhear the Royal consort and his Majesty together?"

"My source is never wrong. Besides, it was because the person with Lord von Bielefeld didn't sound _anything_ like the Maou at all. And he called out _another_ man's name during, apparently, so-"

"What? When?" the other two ladies asked, knowing full well that once an affair reached the ten nobles' ears and a divorce is ensued, the Maou would be up for grabs once more.

"Exactly a week ago during the evening, he was with-" A glass of wine crashed onto the floor, grabbing the attention of just the three who were close enough to hear it.

"Maou-heika!" They all gasped in unison, knowing that gossip of the royalty was considered truancy. But they were ignored as Yuuri broke through the crowd and ran past the guests towards the double doors of the ballroom.

Past the guards.

Through the door.

Out the Palace.

Through the gates.

Running past the fields in the midst of a drizzling rainfall and a brewing storm coming along.

Heading towards their home-

**[Back to the present]**

Yuuri finally reached their home and stopped to catch a quick breathe. But if he really was having an affair, would he be up there with the man right now?

**[**"Uuri, plea, nn!" Wolfram bit at the gag in his mouth, trying relentlessly to take it out. But the struggle was physically and painfully exhausting. His head ached from the aroma of the wild rose extract that assaulted his senses and with the position he was in. He was practically breathing through his nose which, for a long period of time, required a well amount of effort. And now, his mouth had already gone dry from the piece of cloth in his mouth. But as uncomfortable as the whole situation was, he only wished that Yuuri would release the gag so that they could talk; to ask what in the world would get him mad enough to resort to such degrading methods of torture.

Yuuri, on the other hand, was already quite adamant on continuing in this way-enough so that he was already contemplating a _more serious _private "training" session of his own.

He took the bottle of oil once more and carefully glazed the erotic equipment in his hands, now in clear sight of his lover. Wolfram gulped when he pressed a switch that caused the object to vibrate rowdily in his hands. With just a finger pressed into the puckered opening of his bottom and the oil that was dripped all over the menacing tool as the only preparation Yuuri provided, it immediately went inside his opening without much precaution.

"Haa! AAh, Uuri! Nn!" Wolfram grimaced at the intrusion, screamed even, when the pain became almost too unbearable considering the size and vibration of the toy. "P-Plea... stop-"

As soon as it was all the way inside, Yuuri wrapped the end of the toy to the base of his fully erected shaft, which hardened quickly once Yuuri's hands began massaging the erection. Now that the vibrator was well-locked in placed, Yuuri grabbed several other intimidating toys from the wall and brought them back to their bedside; all of which included a matching set of leash, collar, clips, jewelry, and several other unusually crafted pieces.

' Wolfram body practically set ablaze when the clips were attached to the pair of pointed nubs on his bare chest and his tears overflowed from the brink of sanity he was mentally. The physical and mental exhaustion, pain, constant ridicule of how his body reacted despite the fact that it was torture brought even more tears to his eyes and he had almost cried himself to pass out.

But Yuuri made no signs of acknowledgement to his suffering.

Nothing at all.

Not even a single glance at the pitiful grimace of his face.

For he was preoccupied with re-oiling up his body, repeating the process every time the oil began to dry on his skin; and at this rate, he would practically be swimming in a puddle of oil that soaked through their bed sheets.

After that, Yuuri took a few minutes to thoroughly enjoy the pleasurable sight in front of him; because as cruel as it seemed, his lover had never looked more erotically beautiful as he was at this very moment right now.

Those sparkling emerald greens crying tears on an evenly flushed face.

His messy, tousled, but beautiful blonde hair that suited that crying face nicely.

His neck, like an empty canvas, just waiting to be colored with the brightest reds made by bite marks.

That delicate skin that glowed with a heated sheen; sweat soaking his body quite erotically.

The crease of his back, down to his shapely bottom.

Those thin, fragile legs bending every which way to try and cover up his exposed thighs and engorged flesh.

Everything about him exuded sensuality and Yuuri had absolutely no problem staring at his fine figure all night long.

But like he repeatedly had warned, he will be taking Wolfram in the most vicious ways possible.

As soon as Yuuri went to go grab something from the rack of bondage toys, Wolfram cried and pleaded 'no', for Yuuri to not hurt him anymore.

"Pleea, ahh! staa! Uuri, aahm saarry"

"I wonder how a body like yours could sustain itself. I guess it's no wonder why you cheated huh? Considering that you put me to work all day long in order to get ready for my birthday celebration and insisted that I preoccupy myself with something whenever I was done... Was it so you can whore yourself out to other men?" Yuuri bit each and every last word with a daunting growl, while tugging at the bondage rope that suffocated him.

Wolfram winced at the tug, the anger, and the cruel words.

How could Yuuri ever believe that he would cheat?

"No, Yuuri! I didn't cheat!" He screamed, though only a loud mumble of moans and groans were heard.

"You're despicable, you know that? To think you'd be smiling at some other man while practically writhing in his grasp. Do you like being used like that? If you would have told me sooner, I could've easily had that arranged."

But Wolfram profusely shook his head "no".

He quickly unfastened the ropes that tied his limbs up against the bedposts and let them fall freely by his side. As Wolfram quickly sat up and rubbed his hurt wrists, Yuuri picked up a wooden paddle from the toys he brought to their bed and held it in front of him, gently patting it against Wolfram's bare cheek.

"To think that this body could be faithful... it's laughable, isn't it?" Yuuri asked, to which Wolfram returned his attention back to him. Wolfram quickly removed the bit he had placed in his mouth and gasped for air. After licking his lips and finally catching his breath, he turned to Yuuri and yelled, "Why won't you believe me? I'd never cheat on you!" Wolfram cried.

But Yuuri tackled him down onto the bed.

He held the paddle up against his ass and struck it with the piece of wood that was sure to leave a mark. With every strike he made, Wolfram howled in pain, trying desperately to make a run for the door that was left open; ready for anyone to walk in on them and see what a mess he was in.

Seeing that his attention was on the door, Yuuri struck him in the face for the first time-

The sound of a single slap resonating through his mind.

And Wolfram wasn't sure of what had just happened.

Did they break something?

Did something fall and shatter?

Did Yuuri hit him again?

But all he could feel was a rush of overflowing tears running down his cheeks and the heat of some painful burning sensation on his cheek.

Wolfram placed his hands, cool and pale as they were, and gently soothed his aching cheek.

"...W-Why?" A quiet voice croaked out. Wolfram fell to the floor**.**_**]**_

_ ..._

_ ..._

_ ..._

_What the hell was I thinking of doing to Wolfram? _Yuuri thought as he slowed to a stop in front of their bedroom door. Not that he'd take it quite so far, but...

Well actually, no, he didn't know what he'd do if it was true.

_If Wolfram were to be having an affair... _

_ Would I hate him? _

_ Could I get so mad at him that I would hurt him like that? _

_ I don't know what I'd do... _

_ Oh God, should I just leave it for tomorrow? It's not like I have to confront him now, like this... _

_ And most certainly not today... _

He didn't mean to be self-centered when thinking that he didn't want to confront him on his birthday of all days. It was just that they promised to make each other happy by doing whatever they wanted whenever it was their birthday.

Would it be so bad if Yuuri wanted it to be just another day where they could spend it _together_? In love? And without any other person interfering?

Yuuri looked down.

_No, no, no. I should just ask him first. I trust him enough to at least... _

_ Never mind that, just ask him... _

Yuuri straightened up and took a deep breath, then quickly opened the door.

With a sigh of relief, he walked in, as he was half-expecting to walk in on some sort of crazy sex-capade that he imagined while worrying himself to death over what might've been.

Yuuri briskly walked towards their bed, noticing Wolfram in his pajamas and sleeping the evening away.

Yuuri gave his lover a gentle push to wake him, but he refused.

With another forceful push and a bit of coaxing on his part, Wolfram's eyelids flickered open and he peered into his beautiful pair of emerald green eyes.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram yawned, quite calmly, and then sat up.

But he was quick to glare at him, when remembering that he had been caught in such an embarrassing scene such as practically mewling in his husband's hands in public with perhaps the most wanton of all noises he'd ever heard.

But when he was met with saddened eyes, Wolfram's pointless anger was quickly washed away. Wolfram gently reached for Yuuri's shoulders and asked, "what's wrong, Yuuri? Are you not feeling well?"

He put a gentle hand on his forehead and caressed it.

"Wolfram..."

"It doesn't seem like a fever," Wolfram mumbled. "Does it hurt?"

Yuuri nodded.

"Hurts..."

"What?"

"I'm hurting..."

"What? Where?" Wolfram fumbled through the blankets and reached for Yuuri's body, searching through every part of his body for some sign of illness.

"Wolfram, I have to ask you something..." Yuuri muttered, becoming more and more panicked as he continued to speak.

"Yeah?" Wolfram asked, waiting for Yuuri to speak.

"...Where were you last week?"

"Huh? What do you mean last week? You know that I patrol every other day and on the days I don't, I study and-"

"No, not all of last week. Just... exactly one week ago."

"One week ago? I was here and at the castle all day preparing for your birthday. That was the day I wasn't patrolling."

"Then, around the evening. What were you doing?"

"Why, Yuuri? Why are you asking all these questions and interrogating me? Did I-"

"Just answer the question!" Yuuri shouted, much to Wolfram's shock. And Yuuri stopped himself. _No, I don't want to seem angry. There's no sign of anything going on between Wolfram and any other man. So just calm down... _

Wolfram eyed him very carefully, wondering if he truly was going through some feverish illness.

But he tried to retrace his memories to that day again anyways.

"Last week? Let's see..." Wolfram thought, but then suddenly blushed when remembering.

_Why is he blushing?_

"W-Why do you want to know?" Wolfram became more flustered and looked away.

"Tell me, if you remember!" Yuuri reached for his arms and practically smothered him into telling.

"What? No! I don't want to!" Wolfram pushed him away.

"D-Does it have anything to do with Lord Christian von Drake or the captain of your brigade?"

"W-What? N-No, of course not." Wolfram turned away and was quick in trying to change the subject. "Anyways, I don't want to talk about it."

"Why are you being so defensive?" Yuuri shouted, his emotions escalating quickly.

"What do you mean? You should know why I don't want to say it!" Wolfram yelled back, wondering why they were raising their voices at each other. Especially when he had plans to surprise Yuuri when he came back for him...

"Then why are you-?" After grabbing hold of Wolfram's collar and accidentally letting the buttons loose enough to see his chest, he noticed a few kiss marks in particular that he never remembered putting there. Yuuri unbuttoned his clothes, to which Wolfram resisted, but he remained all the more forceful.

"No, Yuuri, what are you doing?" Wolfram pulled away before he could even get to the third button, which enraged him all the more. "Why are you-?"

_Slap!_

Before he knew it, Yuuri striked Wolfram's cheek.

A loud clap resonating through their ears.

The pain inflicted on his cheeks becoming visible as one side flushed bright red.

No, _this is just like what happened in my head...! _

"N-No. Wait! Wolfram, I didn't mean that. I didn't! I swear! Are you okay? Does it hurt?" Yuuri asked, questions and pleads for forgiveness racing through his head. But Wolfram stopped him by raising a hand, signaling him to just shut up and wait.

"..." Wolfram turned and looked into the mirror, the sight of a swollen cheek becoming more and more apparent. He turned back to Yuuri.

"P-Please, don't cry." Yuuri quickly muttered, remembering the image of a broken Wolfram from his imagination. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, so-" But before he knew it, Wolfram flung his fist at his shoulder and punched him _hard_.

"What the hell were you thinking? I still have to go out and greet the guests! How the hell am I going to go out looking like this?" Wolfram yelled back at him, quite furiously. He ran towards the bathroom, soaked a towel in cold water, and then ran back into the room with it over his face.

Yuuri sat completely still, in shock, when the events turned out completely differently than he had imagined.

Seeing this, Wolfram quickly kicked him in the leg, causing Yuuri to fall to the ground and hit his head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Yuuri cried, trying to soothe his aching head.

"If you ever try to hit me again, I'll kill you myself!" Wolfram shouted, with one hand on his hip. "Didn't you know that any time after you've slapped me for my hand in marriage, it's domestic abuse? What the hell were you thinking?" Wolfram would've hit him again somewhere, but he just plopped down on the bed. "And I thought for sure you would've found some other way to tell me that you loved me." Wolfram pouted.

"E-Eh?" Yuuri muttered.

"What do you mean, 'eeh'?" Wolfram asked, attempting to mimic Yuuri's poor sense of understanding. "Weren't you trying to ask for my hand again? As romantic as the thought is, Yuuri, like I said, it's only for the first slap. Anytime after that is abuse. I guess it's also a sign to ask for a divorce, but-" Wolfram quickly turned towards Yuuri. "You're not asking me for a divorce, are you?" He shrieked, to which Yuuri quickly shook his head 'no'.

"Of course not..."

"Then what the hell were you thinking, flinging your hands around like that?" Wolfram yelled, wanting desperately to hit him once more. But he calmed himself down. Took in a breathe or two.

"..."

"Well?" Wolfram shouted in exasperation, waiting for some well thought-out answer. Not that he'd get one from Yuuri of all people, but still...

"...pfft..." Yuuri chuckled, who then tried to stop himself from laughing.

"What?" Wolfram glared, as Yuuri continued laughing. "What are you laughing at?"

"N-No, it's just that..." Yuuri sighed. "It's really laughable. I keep thinking you're some fragile little thing that'll break if anything happens to you."

"What fragile little thing?" Wolfram glared, as he refused to be called 'weak' since he was well-known for his high status as a commander and soldier and not just some pretty child with an outstanding and influential background.

"But even in bed, you keep acting like you'll break if I keep-" Wolfram threw their pillow at him to shut him up and blushed.

"S-Shut up, that's because you keep-"

But Yuuri kept laughing.

"See, that's why. I guess you're really not then. I mean, I _know_ you're not fragile." Yuuri nodded. And Wolfram only peered at him as if he really was ill.

Because "you're acting very strange. Are you sure you're not sick?"

"Haha, I'm not." Yuuri chuckled once more.

But on a more serious note...

"Sorry about slapping you. I didn't mean to." Yuuri kneeled on the floor in front of him quite formally and bowed.

"Of course not." Wolfram huffed, reverting quickly back to his old self.

And Yuuri smiled.

Because he wasn't actually _reverting _back to his "old self". He was just being who he usually was.

"I asked you to tell me what happened last week because I thought you were having an affair," Yuuri confessed, since he was being so honest. And Wolfram quickly glared at him once more.

"What?" Wolfram glowered. "What are you talking about? How the hell did you get some insane idea that I've been having an affair? Do you think I even want to or even have the time to be having affairs when I'm in love with _you _and have to take every second out of every day of my life to try to satisfy _you?_!" Wolfram yelled, not quite realizing that he'd practically just given him a grand confession.

Yuuri smiled and shrugged.

"Yeah, I was being silly..."

"Yes, you were! I mean, what even got you thinking..."

"But you were blushing when I mentioned 'last week'!" Yuuri yelled back, though he really didn't believe in any affairs at all anymore.

"Of course I was!" Wolfram blushed once more. "I thought you were trying to come onto me again by reminding me... that we had sex in the garden that day...!"

"O-Oh." Yuuri muttered, and then scratched his head. "Was that last week?"

"Stupid..."

"But then you were being so defensive about it! And when I tried taking off your clothes... wait, what are those kiss marks then?" Yuuri screamed, pointing at the hickeys on his neck. "I don't remember putting those on you!"

"Those were from this morning, you pervert!" Wolfram smacked him on the head. "Because even in your sleep, you're constantly trying to fondle me! And of course I'd be defensive about it! Why the hell would I let you touch me so casually without any warning?" Wolfram yelled.

Because Yuuri was supposed to know that even if Wolfram was quite the character, it was only a front to the usual puppy-love personality he usually had. Because Wolfram was both a rambunctious, but affectionate lover whose only goal is to make Yuuri the greatest, most successful king in public and then do everything he can to please him at home afterwards, even though he gets very embarrassed and very innocently adorable about it.

"Besides, I had your birthday gift ready, so if you exposed it..." Wolfram blushed.

"Huh?" Yuuri blinked back in confusion, but also blushed a bit when Wolfram started to unbutton the front of his usual frilly nightgown, revealing a very lascivious outfit consisting of a leather garter piece and corset. Wolfram took out a wrapped box and presented it to Yuuri.

"Y-You said you wanted to try it once, so..." Wolfram looked down and blushed.

"Wolfram..." Yuuri took the box, quickly ripped through the wrapping paper, and opened it to reveal a soft, leather-bound collar and leash.

"I-It's only for today, though, so don't think that you'll ever get to do t-this to me again!" Wolfram nervously muttered, as he was now completely out of his usual nightgown. And very much like their first time, he stayed completely frozen and shaken on the opposite corner of their bed. Yuuri quietly waited while he kneeled before him. "Okay?"

Yuuri nodded.

He picked up the leather collar and eyed it with a suspicion, wondering how in the world Wolfram managed to get his hands on this kind of equipment.

But he smiled about it because no matter how Wolfram managed it, it would've been quite the amusing tale to tell.

Yuuri snapped back to attention and then unhooked the ends of the collar so that he could wrap it around his neck. Once it was so, he hooked it back on tight enough so that it would keep still. Yuuri pressed a finger at his throat, tauntingly giving it a small flick of his finger and then sliding it up and down very carefully as Wolfram gulped.

"Y-Yuuri..."

Yuuri turned around, picked up the leash and hooked it on to the front of the collar. As it dangled loosely at the front, Yuuri took a step back to take in the sight.

Immediately, Yuuri could feel his body tense up and his eyes hungrily feed off of the sight of a very naive and innocent Wolfram waiting to be at his beck and call.

"Are you ready?" Yuuri asked, becoming more immersed in the role of a dominant, controlling lover. He picked up the leash and tugged at it gently.

"Y-Yeah..." Wolfram nodded, closing his eyes and following Yuuri's lead.

"Well then~" Yuuri whispered softly, gently tugging at his leash.

"Y-You're not going to hurt me that much, right?" Wolfram asked, after researching much detail on the topic on his own, while certainly not expecting what he had read in Yuuri's s&m "manual".

"Hurt you? Of course not," Yuuri kissed Wolfram on the cheek. "It's not about hurting the one you love because you can at all, Wolfram. It's about the submissive partner's willingness to readily give up everything they have for the dominant one." Yuuri wrapped his arms around Wolfram as he grinded into his behind. "And the dominant's willingness to do whatever they can to satisfy the submissive's needs in whatever way they want. And if it's mutual, binding each other can be the most erotic thing in the world. Don't you want that?"

"I do, but... I don't like it." Wolfram muttered.

"Don't like what?" Yuuri asked, brushing through his golden locks of hair.

"I love you so much, so why would I want to hurt you or want you to hurt me? I don't get it..." Wolfram admitted.

"..." Yuuri thought about it for a moment because what Wolfram suggested was quite true indeed. Why on earth would he want to hurt him for the sake of just playing around if the idea of "hurting" their loved one didn't have some sort of bigger meaning? Or was he just trying to make it have some grand ontological meaning in life in order to justify his need to control every part of his lover's being in itself? "Like I said, it's not about taking whatever you can, but about the willingness to give it all up for someone you love. There's a difference..." Yuuri answered, without much assurance himself.

"...?" Wolfram looked up at him with a confused look.

"Wolfram, I'm going to tie you up and tease you in this way so that you can see how it feels to be completely bound to me. So that you can see how I'd take care of this body whenever you want to entrust it to me." Yuuri murmured softly into his ears, letting the tingling sensation of his tongue linger on the lobes of his ear.

"Ahh...!"

"And then you'll see how much effort I put in trying to satisfy you. Because that's how you tie me to you too..." Yuuri fondled the only piece of clothing shielding his body from complete ravishing.

"Nn, Yuuri..."

"And then I'll get to make every inch of your body feel it too..." Yuuri whispered, as he massaged his back to his bottom to relaxation.

"O-Okay, I g-get it," Wolfram whimpered, as he fell to the bed. "So stop talking... and just do it..."

Yuuri yanked at his leash and pulled him towards him, reaching for a passionate kiss.

His teeth sank into Wolfram's lips, nibbling through the soft, swelled lips that pouted in the most erotic way.

And after pulling away and leaving Wolfram breathless and in want of more, Yuuri wrapped his fingers around the collar once more- a sign of which he owned his lover in more ways than one.

"Well then, Wolfram." he murmured darkly; as he was about to seriously play his role as the dominant partner. "Let's play~"

End Chapter

[Author's Note]: Review!

'


	6. Chapter 8

**Oneshot for the Newlyweds**

By Loveless1617

**Chapter 8: **August

_Crash! _

A mirror fell to the ground with a loud crash. Yuuri, who was in the same room searching through the same random mess of royal treasury, came running towards the sound.

"Wolfram?" He yelled, startled. "What happened? Are you hurt?" He turned the corner and gasped at the scene of Wolfram's body lying on the cold, earthy ground. "Wolfram? Wolfram!" Yuuri raced to his side, kneeled in front of him and then checked for signs of breathing.

With a faint heartbeat that was just barely audible in the pounding of Yuuri's ears, he sighed in relief. Still, he couldn't say for sure whether or not he was safe. "Guards, Guards!" He called out, and two soldiers came running in and stood at attention. "Quickly, go get Gisela! Tell her it's an emergency!"

"Yes, sir!" They shouted in unison, and then ran out the door.

Yuuri quickly returned his attention back to Wolfram, but only then did he see the broken mirror on the floor and recognized it to be...

"This mirror- the Demon Mirror I used to look back into time*..." Yuuri peered at the mirror, then back at Wolfram. "Right now, is Wolfram...?"

[*Yuuri "looked through the looking glass" as a means of looking into Conrad's past in episode 52 of season 2 around the time Conrad "betrayed them all" for the humans]

**[3 years ago...]**

Wolfram woke up- except that he didn't really wake up from slumber the way he usually did from late into the morning, snuggled underneath the warm comforters at Yuuri's side.

No, this was much more like a dream: a surreal, strange dream that Wolfram couldn't comprehend. But just from looking around, he could see the same wide-open garden filled with blossoming winter flowers and a small fountain portraying a beautiful angel-like figure covered in a bright sheen of frost like the one in Blood Pledge Castle.

Wolfram looked up.

The leaves showed signs of changing into the bright crimson colors of the season before the cold winters ahead. And dark clouds loomed over the skies, blocking any of the sunlight that lit up just that morning. A chilly breeze blew by and he shivered.

This certainly wasn't the summer weather he knew of when he was outside, just a few minutes ago...

So then why...?

"All I remember before being here was bumping into something-but why would I be...?" Wolfram quickly scanned the place over and it certainly wasn't a _copy _of Blood Pledge Castle. The same gates whose sandalwood frames showed signs of aging stood tall in guarding the entrance of the castle. The courtyard that doubled over as the storage room for the moment had several soldiers and maids scurrying about in order to either bring things in or drop things off as usual. Even the Castle itself was by no means a copy; for there were the engraved markings he had created as a child whenever he was running away from his tutoring lessons and there was the one kitchen window in the servant's quarters that he "accidentally broke" and left broken for some time.

"If this is the Castle, then-?"

"My lord!" One of his assisting officers, Lucas, called from behind. "Where would you like us to meet for training today?"

Wolfram replied with a puzzling look.

"Training? Now? But we're still in the middle of looking in the Treasury Room for-"

"We'll meet on the outskirts of town!" A second voice, as commanding and daunting as it was, wasn't what took him by surprise. Wolfram turned around slowly, only to find a second Wolfram impatiently waiting for the other soldiers to assemble before him. "Get the horses ready! We leave now!" He yelled, stampeding off to the stables.

"Yes, sir!" A group of his soldiers yelled together, as they scurried off to their given directions.

And Wolfram couldn't believe it.

A second person, identical in every facial and physical attribute in addition to the sound of his voice, had stood in the exact spot he still had eyes locked on. It was so shocking, so astonishing to see another "him" standing before him.

But it made things a bit clearer as to where-or more specifically, _when_-he was.

For sure he went back in time and found himself lost around the period in time in which Yuuri first came to Shin Makoku.

And Wolfram remembered this chapter of his life to be his worst:

Never before had he been more alone, anxious, and hurt by what happened from this point on.

"Because Yuuri..."

After what seemed to be an exhausting few hours searching through the castle for where the other "Wolfram" was at that exact time, Wolfram finally came to a stop beside a pillar and thought back for a minute.

For one thing, Wolfram realized he had traveled back three years from the present moment.

_But how in the world...? _

_ And it doesn't seem like anyone can see me... _

Just what was going on? Was he going to be stuck here, as some sort of _ghost_, for the rest of his life?

Or was this some sort of cruel joke someone was playing on him...

Why did he have to-?

All of a sudden, a door slammed closed.

He heard footsteps, probably someone running towards him?

Wolfram instinctively hid behind the pillar, though he knew he wouldn't be seen. Even so, it just didn't seem right to be in the middle of someone's conversation. So he quietly hid as someone ran down the hall, halted to a stop to probably decide which direction he or she should head, and then ran off. Wolfram took a peek and saw that it was Yuuri who just broke off into a run, with the other "Wolfram" chasing after him.

"Yuuri!" The other roared, as he chased Yuuri down the halls. "Come back here right now! Or else I'll make sure that you never get to see another woman alone again!"

As soon as the two disappeared from sight, Wolfram stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh right, this happened too..." Wolfram muttered, as he tried to retrace his steps.

And if he remembered it right, the next thing that happened was...

["Why are you following me?" Yuuri yelled, from both annoyance and a bit of fear at what Wolfram would do if he got close. "I told you, I wasn't cheating!"

"You were alone with her, you cheating bastard! And as soon as I came back, you had your hands in her hair and were within kissing distance. You were probably trying to do something indecent, weren't you?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, I wasn't? And even if I was, it's none of your business, Wolfram! Why don't you just get it already?" Yuuri spat, with no intent at backing down from this fight.

But Wolfram thought otherwise...

"Get what? Get what?" Wolfram furiously lashed out. "Why are you always like this? All I ask for is for you to just stay faithful, yet you keep trying to bring women around instead. Was that girl from the ball a few days ago, too? Were you trying to-?"

"Would you quit it?" Yuuri pushed him to a wall, nearly punching him if it wasn't for the fact that punching the wall hurt quite enough already. "That girl is a quiet, gentle girl. Nothing like you at all, don't you think? Or else why would I keep bringing them around?" He was completely spouting lies at this point-the girls all came onto him and he tried to refuse them just as he always did. But for some reason, Wolfram always caught him in some compromising position that at some point, which soon just became too good of an excuse to pass up. So instead, he fed him lies-and enough of them to convince Wolfram that he really was in a sexual relationship with some random woman.

And it broke Wolfram every time he heard it.

But Yuuri would rather go through hell than admit that it was all lies.

Wolfram pushed Yuuri away with the intent to nearly break every bone in his body, if it wasn't for the fact that he was still his king and that he was ultimately faithful and still utterly in love with him to the point where he would never lay a hand on him.

"You're terrible..." Wolfram muttered under his breath, as he stood there in silence.

"...Just stop, Wolfram. If you're going to be doing this every single time I'm alone with a girl, just stop. You know I'd never-"

But Wolfram already walked away, heading probably for his room...]

And if he was right, that was where the other Wolfram would've been...

Wolfram looked up at the sky.

_It was just about sundown... _

_ I remember... _

_ That this was before Yuuri started to like me. _

_ Before he would even look at me without thinking that I was a burden to him;_

_ Absolutely nothing to him... _

Wolfram headed for his room, only a hallway or two down from where he was right now. And as he was about to enter, he heard muffled cries coming from inside the room.

His own cries...

He quickly opened the door and went in, watching painfully as he saw himself wail into a pillow, while muttering curses at Yuuri's hurtful words.

"Why can't... he just... _hic_... Why won't he... _hic_... even look _hic _at me... without thinking up some hateful thing to say..._hic_?"

Wolfram quickly sat beside himself and tried to brush through his own hair, however little effective as it was. He tried to offer up some consolation, murmuring softly that "Yuuri is going to make us very happy, so don't cry".

But he knew his words didn't get to him.

Because when he was the one crying his heart out for him, he was surely alone without a single ounce of consolation from anyone that day...

All too soon, a light flickered in the center of the room and then a burst of energy shot through the walls, as if absorbing everything around him. Wolfram shut his eyes, and then blocked away the beaming lights from his sight. Only when everything seemed to still again, did he reopen his eyes and took another look around.

The scene around him changed completely: another one of his mother's infamous masquerade balls where all of the most eligible ladies and gentlemen attended from faraway lands to find potential prospects-marriage contracts, to be more precise, to the nobility and hopefully even the royalty.

"This is...?"

"Honestly, when will he just get it already? Yuuri-heika would practically be up for grabs as soon as Lord Bieldfeld steps down from his post and give up his title as fiancé. Why doesn't he just get that he's done with? It's so embarrassing, isn't it? To be engaged for so long without _compensation_." A 'lovely' young noblewoman gossiped amongst the other socialites.

"So unbelievably true." Another lady, clad in a stunningly beautiful gown of light, pastel colors bitterly remarked. "Isn't he shamed enough already? But no, he chooses to cling onto him like it's the last thing he'll ever do. It's so pitiful."

"Of it's much too beneath him, I can't even pity him. It's disgusting really," Another girl rolled her eyes and viciously continued on. "Enough is enough. If he wants to wait on his highness using his pretty face as means of getting power, he might as well become another rich nobleman's whore. Unless, even the richest nobleman in the world isn't enough for him."

They all laughed as Wolfram fought back the urge to incarcerate them on the spot.

But at some point during this phase of the engagement, he knew that he was always the end of every cruel piece of gossip in the social circle and that his name certainly had hit rock bottom at the time.

Honestly, it really was the worst time of his life...

And Yuuri really didn't do anything to help him.

Wolfram looked up at the throne chairs located at the far end of the hallway where the "other Wolfram" sat daintily on the chair next to a quieter, more refined fiancé.

With another half a year gone by, Yuuri was already a bit taller, muscular, and overall manlier than he was when he first appeared in Shin Makoku. And he certainly gave the impression now of a more wholesome and dutiful king, though he honestly was still running away from Gunter's lectures and grew meek at every one of Gwendal's piercing stares. But at this point of their relationship, Yuuri had changed the way he dealt with Wolfram. Even though he no longer pushed Wolfram away, he no longer associated with him in turn. He would no longer feed him the attention he craved and no longer urge him on in any way, if at all possible. Just the day before, Wolfram remembered, he had asked Yuuri why he treated him like this- neglecting him for almost every day of the last four months.

And Yuuri's utmost honest reply was that, "well, it's better than 'cheating' on you all the time, right?"

And if he remembered correctly, that ended up with what probably changed the course of his life...

[Wolfram took a gulp of whatever red or white wine was in front of him and then some, refusing to go through Yuuri's silent treatment without something to numb his emotions and block everything else out.

Already, his vision became blurry and he stumbled on his feet so much that he was escorted by some man out of the party hall and into a private room.

All he remembered was that he was in a daze, so only the sensation of clothes being taken off and hands sliding inappropriately all over his body came to mind.

So the other Wolfram started crying.

Because he knew that Yuuri would never do something like this to him and he couldn't accept anyone but him.

He screamed for Yuuri's help, begging and pleading for him to save him and stop whoever was touching him.

"So disgusting..." Wolfram cried, as his body was at the mercy of some unknown man and he was so close to being violated by whoever this man was. "Yuuri! Yuuri!" He screamed once more, but was silenced with a powerful grip over his mouth, silencing him from shouting his name.

But he couldn't stop.

Wolfram bit the imposter's hands and did everything he could do run away, but he only succeeded in running into the man's grasp.

He tore away at his legs and raised them up above his head- and even though it wasn't clear enough to see, he knew that he was gazing at him with the most lascivious and lecherous look. He could practically feel his eyes ogling him like a piece of meat, with the way he breathed heavily and lowly like some hungry beast.

And he couldn't take it anymore.

Wolfram tried to run away again, to kick, scream, and cry again, but his efforts were in vain when he realized that he could barely muster up the strength- let alone his fire power- to escape. So he gave up...

_I'm tired of fighting... _

_ I wish it'd all just go away already... _

He curled over into the bed as a sign of defeat, thinking over how his life would end-

Pretty soon, he'd be fed to some lowly animal and he could only comply with whatever the animal wanted. It'd become too disgraceful for him to even stay in Blood Pledge, which would cause him to run away. His status would be taken away and he would become some lowly servant in a random noble's household, if he could even manage to do that. Otherwise, he would have to sell himself to survive. No longer would the safety of his home protect him and he would have to care for himself completely on his own. No help, no one else to confide in. And Yuuri wouldn't be in the picture anymore...

Yuuri would probably find a new queen to serve with him: someone stunningly beautiful enough to attract him and motherly enough for him to feel safe with having children with. They would grow happy together in their new home as a family in the most picturesque way. Any memories of an ex-fiancée would be forgotten, and-

And then something stopped him.

Something that he couldn't clearly see or even remember happening since he was so drunk that even his vision was completely blurry. But he did remember a slightly blue hue streaming into his vision, and a lone, dark figure holding the pervert up from the floor.

A murderous screech came from the man before an unnerving sound of bones breaking ended it. A body dropped to the ground and he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Yuu...ri?" ]

Once more, a flashing white light burst through and Wolfram caught only a glimpse of the man who now held the other Wolfram: long, dark hair with a figure embodying the majestic air about him. A bluish light surrounded him, along with all the powers of an almighty demon king. And yet his eyes... they remained pure and untouched by the maturity that grew in him in what appeared to be just an hour or so. Full of laughter and full of life, they retained everything Yuuri once was and still is.

_Childish, ignorant, and a bit naive... but never more confident in his decisions and so sure of himself. _

_ That's the Yuuri I love and adore... _

As soon as Yuuri and the Maou merged into a single entity and saved Wolfram from nearly getting violated by whom he trusted as a valiant and trustworthy soldier, everything changed: Wolfram became more quieted and isolated from the rest of the group, and would have grown considerably more distant from Yuuri. But the "new Yuuri" insisted on staying by his side, for he was "still his fiancé".

Even so, it was impossible to not feel as if he had betrayed Yuuri somehow.

For months during the beginning of their relationship, Wolfram blamed him for being a cheater. Yet he was the one who nearly broke the sacred pact of fidelity in the end. He fell into a disheartened hopelessness that grew more and more visible as he continued to serve by Yuuri's side. He remembered the day he came so close as to give up the engagement and turn to a life of solitude for the rest of his life, when...

["Shut up!" A loud roar came from inside their bedchambers. Startled, Wolfram went in to see what was going on. With a quick knock on the door, he went inside and found the room to be a complete mess: their table turned over, chairs thrown to a distance, pillows and blankets all over their floors...

Wolfram looked up on the bed, where Yuuri quietly sat and muttered nonsensical things to himself.

"Yuuri...?" He quietly asked, as he slowly walked over. "What are you-?"

"Stay away from me!" Yuuri cut him off. He turned his body away from him. "Stay away..."

"Yuuri, what's wrong?" Wolfram asked, though he agreed not to come any closer. "What are you talking about?"

"It's nothing..." Yuuri muttered, as he flung something else against the wall. Wolfram flinched back in fear, but tried to remain as calm and still as he possibly could since he had something to say. "What, did you want something?" Yuuri asked, but seeing that it was obviously not the right time to intervene with such an abrupt conversation topic like annulment, Wolfram chose to wait. Instead, he quietly tried to clean up after him, but Yuuri stopped him. "It's not your place to clean up, right? Ask the maids or someone else to do it."

"It's okay..." Wolfram whispered. He picked up a piece of glass from a broken lamp, threw it out, and then picked up another.

"Just stop, okay?" Yuuri, after calming down, told him.

Without a reply, Wolfram dropped what he was doing and quietly walked towards Yuuri. When he didn't say anything, he plopped down on the bed beside him and waited for him to say something.

"...didn't I say to stay away from me?" Yuuri muttered under his breath.

"Why?" Wolfram asked, in a voice that was just barely audible.

_Is it because... I've been touched by someone else? _

_ I'm no longer...?_

"...I can't... say..."

After a momentary pause, Wolfram stood up.

"I get it," He started, though Yuuri remained unresponsive. "You've been avoiding me every single day since then. You can't stand me, can you?" He bitterly responded, then turned away. "Because I appall you-"

"I said I can't say!" Yuuri angrily yelled at him. "Just-!...Just stop asking about it before I accidentally end up hurting you." Yuuri stood up from their bed and paced around the room. "Really though, it's not... like that at all." Yuuri insisted, resulting in just another uncomfortably long silence.

Wolfram only stared at him with the keenest observation, listing that he was indeed easily aggravated, torn, and exhausted from whatever was eating at his mind.

And it was probably because of what he did…

Finally, Wolfram stood up.

"Yuuri, it's okay. I know I'm unfit for you after everything that happened." He bit his lips. "So tell me the honest truth, Yuuri. Do you hate me?"

"I... don't..." Yuuri gritted his teeth, then shamefully turned away. He heard Wolfram try to come near him, so he quickly snapped away and threw the closest thing from him against the wall. A glass figurine serving as bedroom decor crashed to the ground and shattered into a million pieces, echoing throughout the room and causing everything to still and quiet. Neither one could muster up something to say for awhile, so they stood there... until Yuuri continued on, "I just... I can't stop... thinking..."

"...?" Wolfram looked up at him in confusion, but Yuuri could only close his eyes and breathe in deeply, as if to prepare himself for some huge announcement; an embarrassing confession to make.

"What is it, Yuuri?" Wolfram asked, half-expecting that this was his way of breaking up with him and that he was just fumbling his way through thinking up some way to say it.

_How expected... _

"I don't know... _how_ to say it..." Yuuri finally concluded.

But Wolfram shook his head. "Just say it, Yuuri. I can take it now. I've been expecting it, so it'd no longer be any surprise to me if you just came out and said that you wanted to leave me-"

"No, it's not like that!" Yuuri briskly walked over and then violently shoved him against the headboard of their bed, with each of his arms pinned up above his head. "I've never said that I wanted you to leave! Because I don't want you to!" Yuuri shouted. "It's just that I can't stop... _thinking _of you..."

Yuuri closed his eyes and looked away so that he wouldn't see the expression on Wolfram's face; lowered his head into his hands in agitation, aggravation, _fear_...

"What are you talking about, Yuuri? You're speaking nonsense..." Wolfram tried to quietly laugh it off. But Yuuri would have none of that.

"Every night since then, I kept thinking of things. And I swear, I didn't think of them because I wanted to! It's because of that pervert Maou after our bodies merged... I thought every thought that came to my mind was because they were his, especially since I would have never thought up such..." Yuuri shook his head, as if he was completely disgusted with himself.

"What kind of things?" Wolfram asked, hoping that Yuuri would somewhat come clean on what's been troubling him. After all, it's been obvious that Yuuri was and he was obviously not the only one who saw it.

"I've been...thinking of you in some indecent pose in my arms!" Yuuri bit back some emotional cry of denial and torment. "It was just so disgusting at first-" And Wolfram visibly flinched at that, but Yuuri kept going on. "But it became so engraved in my mind for every single day! Every single moment... you were so beautiful so I-" Yuuri shook his head.

"Yuuri..."

"But since then, it's been getting worse and worse. And I couldn't help but fantasize about you, even though it was so-!" But Yuuri stopped himself, for fear of saying anything further that might come across as cruel. And Wolfram froze stiffly in place, not quite knowing what it was that Yuuri was trying to do.

Was it revenge?

For all those times he confessed his undying faith, loyalty, and love for him which, in the end, probably made him as uncomfortable as Yuuri was making him feel right now?

But that really was just so cruel...

How could he, after Wolfram broke down so many times, losing a part of him with each and every passing day?

Was Yuuri really the type to?

"...Is this a joke?" Wolfram asked, looking down. "If you're doing this to spite me, I'll leave. I can't stand-"

"No, that's not it!" Yuuri scooted over to his side in a flash, then lifted his face up so that they were facing each other. "I realize now that I really am...starting to fall for you. I'm serious this time."

"..." Wolfram turned away, but Yuuri didn't let him.

"Please," Yuuri cupped his face and leaned in closer so that their foreheads touched, so close that he could feel Wolfram's body tense up. "I don't know what to do. I keep trying to think of ways to avoid it. I tried for the past few days, but you're the only thing on my mind." Yuuri ran his fingers through his hair and, never having been so up close and personal before, Wolfram instantly grew warm at his touch.

His face flushed instantly so much that he even got a little light-headed and dizzy.

But he didn't mind.

No, not at all-

In fact, Wolfram wanted to linger in the moment, even if it was just for another minute or two. But the idea of Yuuri ever taking him seriously after so many rejections... there was just something about it that Wolfram couldn't accept quite so readily. Wolfram insisted on giving themselves some distance, especially when Yuuri was considerably "not in his right state of mind". But if he truly was...

Wolfram calmed down.

It no longer concerned him whether or not he was faking it.

Whether it was all just a joke to him or not.

He knew in this instant that if anyone were to tell him the time was for him to accept Yuuri because it'll make him the happiest person from that point on, it'd definitely have to be now. And Wolfram chose to take it.

So he took in a deep breath.

Breathed in, out, in, then out.

And opened his eyes: Yuuri, in his dark, stiff attire which added onto his advantageous height and authority, had been pushing him further and further up against the wall. Yet as stronger and taller as he was, it was the same old Yuuri peering into his eyes with the exact same childish expression he'd always have whenever he was concerned.

Wolfram couldn't help but smile a bit at that, no matter how sad of a smile it was.

He then quietly and ever so swiftly pulled in closer: close enough for their noses to touch and even their lips to brush against the other's.

But they didn't...

Just for that single moment, he stopped right there and whispered to him, "Yuuri, I don't mind if you're just using me...Even if it is to satiate your curiosity or the Maou's, I'd be happy to oblige."

But Yuuri shook his head.

"Wolfram, I'm not ordering you to at all. Nor am I telling you to or even forcing you to. I'm asking," Yuuri laced his fingers around the palm of Wolfram's hand, picked it up, and gently rubbed the tip of his fingers to his face in a cat-like motion. "I'm asking."

"Yuuri…" Wolfram let himself mouth the name of the person he loved dearly-and he loved it.

"You're still in love with me, right?"

"...Yes," He admittedly cried. "I love you so much and you hurting me will always make me remember that!"

"I won't hurt you anymore, Wolfram. I love you too." Yuuri leaned in closely, letting the suspense nearly kill the both of them before Wolfram reciprocated back. And for the first time, they both mustered up the courage to kiss with passion and love.

The kiss was so breathtaking, Wolfram shuddered every time their tongues rubbed against one another's or Yuuri swallowed every one of Wolfram's clumsy attempts to kiss him back just as passionately. Wolfram was just so anxious for more, both dreading and anticipating every kiss as if it was their last, and even then hoping for more.

When Yuuri moved on downwards, he sank his teeth into his neck and made a small kiss mark that surely would not be gone even after a day's worth of recovery. But seeing that Yuuri was so impatient to love him, Wolfram didn't stop him at whatever may have been painful. Instead, he reveled in every ounce of love Yuuri poured into making him feel good: with soft caresses to his backside while he played with his tousled blonde hair, curious playing-around with his chest and rubbing in such a way that Wolfram had never known before, or even going down lower-

As if just removing their clothes in front of each other wasn't already enough to make Wolfram blush madly in embarrassment and in love.

He hitched his breathe as soon as Yuuri grabbed hold of his legs and pulled him in closer, as if he was the lightest thing in the world. And then, without so much as a qualm to any 'socially acceptable' rule as to who had to serve who, Yuuri gently leaned in and left a trail of kisses from his naval down to his raging erection.

And he yelped at the feel of his lips-cool to the touch as they were compared to how much heat was radiating from his own body-and nearly cried in embarrassment.

"Y-Yuuri, you can't!" Wolfram shouted through his muffled cries.

"Why not?" Yuuri gently kissed his erection.

"Because!" Wolfram nearly glared at him, as if to convince him not to question why he didn't want to. But Yuuri didn't stop. He only continued to kiss the entire length with heated kisses that were just as passionately done to his mouth only minutes before: small licks here and there, a brush of his soft, moist lips against his thing, and then a hand to massage the base.

"Wolfram, I've always thought that you look... _adorable_ whenever you're mad," Yuuri smiled.

And when Yuuri started to envelop his length with his mouth, Wolfram writhed over their bed-sheets and cried with a high-pitched scream.

"No...N-No...!" Wolfram whimpered. In a desperate attempt to stop him, Wolfram tried to swat him away, but Yuuri didn't budge. No, he only tried that much harder to make him orgasm, to turn him on so much that he'd be drenched in sweat and whatever other fluids would escape him that night.

But as for now...

"Wolfram, do you feel good?" Yuuri asked. "I want to make you feel good."

"Aaha...It feels strange, Yuuri" Wolfram moaned. "I've never~"

"Then I'll make you feel stranger," Yuuri smiled. He lifted his legs up and pressed a finger to his bottom.

"W-Wha-" Wolfram turned away and gripped the bed-sheets tight in his hand. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to make you feel good," He whispered, as he pushed a finger inside.

"Mm...Oh Yuuri~" Wolfram tilted his head back and tried to relax as Yuuri made his way inside him: one, two, and then three fingers inside.

"Wolfram," Yuuri slowly made his way back up and hovered over him. "I can't hold it in anymore," Yuuri showed him his own erection and how close he was to coming. "So I can I?"

"Okay, Yuuri," Wolfram nodded, as he wrapped his arms around his neck. "I want it, I want it!" Yuuri then quickly placed his erection up against his ass.

"I'm going in, Wolfram," Yuuri whispered into his ears, as he lovingly kissed him in the neck.

"Oh god," Wolfram lifted his hips and left his body up to Yuuri's will. "Yuuri~" He nearly cried at the pain he was putting him through. But Yuuri looked so turned on as he was ravishing his body; so manly and dominant that it was a side he had never known before.

And he loved it. ]

_Yes, I loved it... _

Wolfram had already left the room before things got too heated up; after all, it was the most peculiar and embarrassing thing to watch himself be taken. Honestly, he didn't even know that that's how he had acted in bed for all this time.

But that was beside the point.

He wiped his eyes of the tears he cried.

_Our first time, the first night was so romantic. And it was by far the happiest moment of my life because Yuuri had finally given me a chance after so much waiting. And I'll never forget it. _

_ But even now, I'm so happy- _

_ And he makes me love him even more for every minute I live by him. _

_ Honestly, how did I marry such a good man? _

"Wolfram? Wolfram!" Wolfram blinked his eyes open, however blurred and distorted his vision was at first. Whether it was from the long hours he slept or due to the fact that he was crying, he quickly got over it and stood up.

"Yuuri? What happened...?" He looked around and they were inside the living room of their home, while he rested on their couch.

"You were out cold, Wolfram! You touched the Demon Mirror and then you collapsed!"

"...?"

"I'm just so glad you're alright! I was so worried!" Yuuri quickly wrapped him in a hug. "I thought that something might've happened to you! You have no idea how anxious I was!" Yuuri started to panic again at the thought of losing him, so Wolfram quietly patted his head and apologized.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, Yuuri. But really, you're overreacting..."

"What do you mean, overreacting? Of course I'd be panicked!"

"I... was having a dream..." Wolfram murmured, placing his head between his knees after sitting up.

_I still remember what it felt like, _

"Huh?"

"It was such a nice one too..."

_to strive for someone's attention so hard_

"Don't try to change the topic on me, Wolfram! I was seriously worried! You can't be collapsing just anywhere, you'd easily get hurt!"

"It was of when you first..." Wolfram closed his eyes.

_that it came to the point of being pathetic, loathsome, and bothersome. _

"First what?"

"...never mind..." Wolfram smiled. Then he coyly wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down. "Just take me to bed? I want to be alone with you..."

_But I loved him so much that it didn't matter. _

"What, now?" Yuuri raised a brow.

"Yes, now. I want to be thoroughly loved today," Wolfram kissed Yuuri on the cheek. "So take me~"

_All I wanted was his attention _

"I can't, Wolfram. You collapsed. Of course I-"

"Then just a little, Yuuri. Please?" Wolfram hugged him. "I want it..."

"...Okay, okay." Yuuri kissed him. "I've already got an okay from Gisela for an early 'discharge'." He lifted him up and carried him in his arms. "I'll take it from here on out, then. But just a little bit, okay?"

"Pfft, I never thought I'd see the day when you'd be taking care of me." Wolfram thought as he laid back in his arms and rested his head against Yuuri's chest. "You've seriously grown..."

_And even then I got greedy _

"Hey, hey, I'm insulted." Yuuri good-heartedly joked. "Of course I'd take care of you. In sickness and in health, remember?"

"Of course..." Wolfram smiled, contently.

_Because I wanted more. _

"Now then," Yuuri kicked open the door to their room and walked on over to their bed. "You feeling up to it today?" He asked, as he began breathing into his neck in a gentle manner.

"I want it~"

_I wanted his affection, attention, his everything,_

_ But I only got his spare time. _

"You're awfully willing for a time when you should be getting bed-rest," Yuuri grinned, as he laid Wolfram down on their bed. He crawled on top of him and gently rubbed his body down with his hands. Wolfram only quietly shivered, and then wrapped his arms around Yuuri's neck to pull him in closer.

"Nn, Yuuri, hurry up and touch me. Don't you want me?" Wolfram lightly licked his lips, then planted a wet kiss on Yuuri's neck.

_And so just when I was about to give up, _

_ Admit defeat, and leave this place. _

"Yeah, I do." Yuuri whispered into his hand as he kissed it, then went back to kissing his lips. "I want you so much." With his hands still locked onto his, Yuuri slowly led him down to his pants.

"A-Ah, Yuuri~"

_A one in a million chance_

_ Had Yuuri fall for me. _

"Wolfram, try touching me," Yuuri insisted, in a deep, gentle voice. "I'll rub against yours,"

"Mm!" Wolfram bit back a passionate cry that was about to escape his lips. "Yuuri, don't say it out loud~ It's embarrassing..."

_I'm happy that Yuuri found me in the end. _

"Come on, you know we can't do anything more than this since you've collapsed. At least this way..." Yuuri buried his head in Wolfram's neck as he continued to breathe heavily and make erotic moans into his ear. "I can show you,"

Yuuri bit at his ears.

"Nn, Yuuri~" Wolfram tilted his head back and let Yuuri "show him".

_And I'm entirely grateful._

"So that I can tell you that I love you so much," Yuuri breathed into his ears, while rubbing his erection against his. "I love you. You know that, right?"

And Wolfram profusely nodded.

"Of course I do," Wolfram cried as he swallowed more of Yuuri's blush-inducing, lustful kisses. "I love you too~"

_I just wish I could show him that better... _

A loud banging on the door stirred both Wolfram and Yuuri awake.

"Hello? Your Highness, are you there?" A loud, feminine voice called out.

"Gisela...? What's she doing here?" Wolfram muttered with a yawn. He sleepily turned on the light. As he was about to get up, Yuuri pushed him back down and insisted that he go back to bed.

"Just sleep, okay? You look tired." Yuuri threw on a light jacket and headed downstairs. After opening the door, he found Gisela standing at the door.

"Gisela," Yuuri paused for a moment. "What are you doing here so late at night? If it's to check up on Wolfram, he's asleep right now. You can check up on him tomorrow morning, if you'd-"

"Please, I need to speak with him immediately. If you can just wake him, I'll make it quick-"

"Immediately? Why? What's wrong?" He shivered at the thought of something happening to his lover, enough to make his stomach turn. "Is he hurt?"

"No, no, it's nothing like that. It's just... I'm sure he'd prefer it if I just told him first, out of confidentiality."

"Confidentiality? I'm his husband, Gisela. There's no need to make anything a secret." He stated, rather matter-of-factly.

"Of course, I'm sure. I don't doubt it." Yuuri could tell Gisela was thinking it through in her mind-deciding whether or not if she should give in-and he only continued to look at her with anticipation; worst comes to worst, he'd force it out of her.

"Please, if something were to happen to him, I would just..."

"There's nothing to worry about, Your Highness. If anything, it's good news." Gisela smiled. "It's just that... you're going to be a father."

**[End Chapter]**

[**Author's Note]: **

Okay guys, I'll just be realistic from this point on-I won't be able to get in all these chapters on top of getting my work from out of the fanfic world done. So from here on out, a chapter will be for the months of October and December will be released before 2011 is over.

(I just really want to get the December chapter in for sure by the holidays~)

Thought I should let you guys know!

Otherwise, thanks for reading! ^^

Please review~


	7. Chapter 12

**Oneshot for the Newlyweds**

By Loveless1617

**[Author's Note]:** Thank you so much for those who have stuck by for the past two years of this series, in addition to those who came about later on for what seemed to be the hardest series to keep up with ^^;;;

[My deepest apologies for finishing only half of the series, since it doesn't look like I'll have the time to make up whatever chapters I promised without much to show for it.]

Either way, I've had a great time messaging new people through this series and share my sincerest gratitude for those who patiently awaited this chapter. Have fun reading and please stick around to leave a final review in the end!

Thanks!

**Final Chapter**: December

"Happy Anniversary, Wolfram..." Yuuri kissed his husband when he started up from his usual late-into-the-day sleep.

"Mm..." Wolfram groggily opened his eyes and stretched, writhing in the silk sheets underneath them. Once fully awake, he happily returned the kiss with a smile. "Good morning, my dear husband." Yuuri propped himself up on an elbow and watched Wolfram hike his nightgown further up as he stretched again, digging his head into the pillow and arching his back up from the bed. "Mm... Happy Anniversary to you too." He gave him a quick peck on the lips and tried slipping away, but Yuuri quickly caught him and reeled him back down onto the bed.

"Oh no, you don't." Yuuri warned, as he playfully drew him in closer. "I get to keep you for today, remember? No paperwork, no training, and definitely no one else to interfere. Just you," Yuuri licked his lips. "me," He threw the blankets off the bed and fiercely tore away at his nightgown. "and everything else I have planned for today."

Wolfram burst out laughing when he tried to kiss his body, but quickly tried to push him away.

"Y-Yuuri! You know it's too early for that!" He laughed, as he struggled to pull away. But Yuuri pinned his arms behind his back and rubbed his chest.

"But your body had been just so beautifully laid out for me. How could I not do anything to it?" Yuuri pounced on him and then gently nuzzled his head into Wolfram's lustrous, gold-colored hair.

"Honestly, Yuuri. At least watch out for the baby..." Wolfram held his hand to the enormous bump, which was now completely showing.

"Hi little guy!" Yuuri smiled, as he kissed the bare bump. "Good morning~"

"And how on earth do _you _know whether or not it's a boy?" Wolfram asked with a raised brow.

"Just a guess, I suppose." Yuuri smiled, as he hugged his stomach— a common occurrence now that Wolfram was completely showing nowadays. "What do you think we should name him?"

"I wouldn't get too ahead of ourselves. I'm pretty sure there's an entire entourage led by my mother, waiting back at the Castle with 'helpful suggestions'. But if we _were _to decide..." Wolfram cuddled with his husband. "I'd like for the baby to have an Earthian name— as a token of appreciation for producing the best man I will ever know." He gave him a lingering, teasing kiss on the lips as Yuuri happily obliged.

"Haha, I think you mean 'Japanese'. Well then, I'm sure we can have my mother help with that. She's probably already listing a few names here and there in her head without me knowing."

"Of course," Wolfram laughed.

Then a loud bark came from outside their door, along with scratching sounds against the wood oak of their wall.

"Oh, and who could that be?" Yuuri chided, as he ran up to the door and opened it up. And as soon as the door burst open, their golden retriever, Alexander, ran across the room, jumped on top of their bed, and tackled Wolfram down.

"Aww, hi little guy!" Wolfram kissed him on the nose as he joyfully barked and licked him back. "And how are you doing today?" Yuuri walked on over and ruffled his silky fur.

"He's as energetic as ever, isn't he?"

"I know. Where he gets that burst of excitement every day, I don't know." Wolfram cradled their puppy in his arms as Yuuri rubbed Alexander's belly.

"Now, now. Get off of Wolfram, Alexander. We need to get ready for our date, okay?" Yuuri scooted Alexander off of his lap and sent him running.

"Aw, but I wanted to hold him some more..." Wolfram pouted, as he tried to make their bed.

"You want to play with him _more_?" Yuuri asked, incredulously. "He follows us around 24/7- you play with him every day and even let him sleep in our bed." Yuuri walked over and hugged him from behind. "You're going to make me lonely..." He slid a hand down his backside to his ass, causing Wolfram to jump in surprise.

"Yuuri!" He scowled, as he threw a pillow at him. "Not now!"

"Okay, okay." Yuuri backed off defensively. "Just sit down on the bed, Wolfram. I'll get your clothes for you."

"Fine." Wolfram plopped down and swung his legs back and forth, waiting patiently for Yuuri to get dressed and come back with his own clothes. Yuuri walked out of their closet in a pair of dark jeans, a white t-shirt, and a loose, navy-blue blazer.

Wolfram smiled at how handsome he looked, and then laid back.

"Dress me~" He teased, as he kicked off the house slippers Yuuri got him for Christmas.

"Well then," Yuuri pretended to pounce as he forcefully pulled down his pajama pants and held him down on the bed. "It'd be an honor to dress you, Your Highness, the Royal Consort." He laughed, as he kissed his lips. "But I'll have to warn you that I'm undressing you with a hidden agenda." Yuuri unbuttoned his flannel, button-down shirt with his teeth, while breathing heavily on purpose to make his husband blush.

"Really now?" Wolfram contently sighed as Yuuri roughly tore open his shirt and slipped his hands out of them. He held his chin up and then passionately kissed him, tongue sliding in and out as Wolfram willingly let him in.

"As a matter of fact, I'm pretty sure you'd love to partake in _this _little rendezvous first," Yuuri smiled a devilish grin and then lifted him up from their bed.

"W-Woah, where are you taking me?" Wolfram wrapped his arms around Yuuri's neck as he held on.

"Why don't you indulge in a little romantic bath before I put your clothes back on?" He asked, as he eased him down into their bath.

"Well, since I'm already here," Wolfram nodded, with his head tilted back on the rim of the tub and his legs up on the opposite side. "Get in, Yuuri~"

"Well," he pointed to the clothes he already put on. "I'm already dressed, so... "

"Oh?" Wolfram raised his brow. "That never stopped you before."

"Haha, true..." Yuuri scratched his head. "But I have to finish packing our stuff first before we head out. Do you mind?"

"Alright, if you have to..." With a pout, Wolfram disappointedly sighed.

"Aw, don't look so sad," Yuuri kissed Wolfram on the cheek. "I'll be right back. And besides, you want to save the best for last, right?" Yuuri asked, as he laced a finger across his chin.

"Okay, okay. Just hurry up and pack," Wolfram splashed him away.

"Alright then, I'll be right back~" Yuuri walked out casually, but ran to their closet as soon as the bathroom door closed behind him. "Where is it... where is it?" Yuuri chanted, as he rummaged through their clothes for the anniversary present he bought a few days ago. "Ah!" He snatched the box as soon as he located it, then checked one last time before they left to make sure the gift was in perfect condition. "I hope Wolfram loves this…" He muttered to himself, as he opened the box, which bore a clear-cut, cognac diamond ring, colored beautifully in a golden brown hue that closely resembled the glossy, gold color of his lover's hair. With a final glance, he closed the velvet box and returned to the bathroom.

"It's about time," Wolfram sighed, as he raised his silky legs straight in the air. "Where were you, Yuuri? I thought we needed to go soon. And you left me here all by myself…" Wolfram swam to the end of the bathtub and leaned against the edge for Yuuri to pick him up.

"Alright come on, Wolf~" Yuuri raised his arms and dried him off before lifting him out of the tub.

"Mm…" Wolfram sighed in content, as he laid nude and lounged in his arms.

"Come on, let's get you dressed and then head on out. We have a big day ahead of us, right?" Yuuri laid him back down on the bed and then grabbed the set of clothes he put aside on their nightstand. Wolfram teasingly raised his legs for Yuuri to put on his lacy, black thong and then twisted his legs around to show just enough for Yuuri's eyes to gloss over in want, but he quickly composed himself again, much to Wolfram's dismay. "Come now, if you're going to try to seduce me, you can do better than that~" Yuuri teased, as he roughly raised his legs.

"W-What are you doing?" Wolfram yelled in shock. "I was just joking, you idiot. Now let my legs go!" Wolfram refused to stop kicking, but Yuuri held his ground.

"What are you talking about? I'm just helping you get dressed~" Yuuri grinned mischievously, but let go anyways.

"Fine, I'll dress myself." Wolfram huffed, as he grabbed the pair of dark colored pants and the loose white top from the nightstand. After putting them on, Yuuri tossed him a thick winter coat from the closet after putting one on himself first.

"Now, let's sneak out to Earth before the others catch us!" Yuuri rushed Wolfram out of the room as he tried putting on the oversized coat.

"What do you mean 'sneak out'? Didn't you tell Aniue that we'd be heading out for your world on our Anniversary?" Wolfram asked.

"Well yeah, but he doesn't exactly know that we're heading out _now_." Yuuri guiltily admitted, though he was quick to getting out of their place.

"B-But Aniue will be mad!" Wolfram insisted. "Shouldn't we—"

"Now, now, Wolfram. We'll tell him when we get back. As for now," Yuuri lifted Wolfram into his arms. "We're going in!" Yuuri shouted, as he jumped into the swirling whirlpool in their bathroom.

"Y-Yuuri!" Wolfram scowled, as he held on tight.

Hours passed as they shopped for baby clothes—the size of the baby socks and shoes were so tiny and adorable that Wolfram practically squealed in delight. They laughed at the adorable set of baby pajamas and clothes they looked through and spent plenty on what they knew would be the perfect fit for their new baby. After taking a lunch break together at a café and then watching a new movie Yuuri was dying to see, they happily spent away the time left on their anniversary. And now…

"Yuuri…" Wolfram whispered uncomfortably, as he held onto his husband's arm. "Why are those guys staring at us?"

"Honestly?" Yuuri asked.

_It's probably because you've captured their attention with your beauty… _

"I'm not sure…" Yuuri muttered, as he made sure to wrap his arms around his husband's waist as they continued to walk. Though it was fortunate that Wolfram's feminine face was enough to make him look like his 'girlfriend'—especially since he was so obviously _pregnant_ too—it was hard to deal with the fact that men from the street ogled him like a piece of meat from every which way. After all, he'd know—he did give his lover the same look over time after time again.

"Just…make sure to stick close to me, okay?" Yuuri pulled him in closer. "Just in case."

"Okay~" Wolfram smiled, as he leaned against his husband's shoulder. "So where are we going?"

"Out to dinner," he said as they walked through the park. "I thought I should take you some place nice. It _is_ our first anniversary after all."

"Oh yay~" Wolfram grinned, as he took his snuggled in his arms.

"We're here," Yuuri said as they approached a hotel.

"Here?" Wolfram asked, in suspicion. "I still can recognize what a hotel is, Yuuri." Wolfram muttered, after going to so many whenever they were on Earth.

Yuuri just chuckled.

"No, I swear, there's a restaurant inside. Let's go," Yuuri said, as he pushed him inside. They walked into the hotel lounge, rode the elevator up to the roof, and strode into the five-star French restaurant inside.

"Hello," A beautiful woman in a stunning black dress welcomed them in. "just the two of you?" She smiled, as she took out two menus from underneath a stand and handed it to them.

Yuuri nodded.

"Yes, we have a reservation for two. A window seat, I believe?" He flashed her a smile and then swung his hand around Wolfram's hip. "It's our anniversary today, so~"

"Y-Yuuri," He scowled, as he punched him on the shoulder. He leaned in and whispered, "You don't need to tell the whole world!"

"I see," She giggled, as she gestured towards the main hall of the dining area. "Please, come this way." She quickly toured them through an exquisite array of beautifully lit candles making up the entire wall, the expensive bottles of wine lined up for a bit of show and taste, in addition to their exclusive chocolate-fondue fountain, looming at a high height of fifteen feet. " I must say though, you and your wife look wonderful tonight—" She commented, as they arrived at their seats.

"W-Wife?" Wolfram blushed, as he turned awkwardly towards Yuuri.

"Oh, are you not married? I just assumed…"

"O-Oh, of course we are." Yuuri quickly stuttered, as he gave Wolfram an apologetic look. "And thank you." The woman smiled and nodded as she went on her way.

"Your _wife_?" He asked, as Yuuri pulled out his seat and sat him down.

"I know, I know. You hate me having refer to you as my wife now. I got that after your hormone-driven outburst a few days back. But you've got to understand that since you're very obviously pregnant," Yuuri took his seat. "it'd be hard to explain to 'Earthians', as you call them, that you're a man."

Wolfram heavily sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. You're doing this for me." Wolfram muttered, as he opened the menu.

"Oh come on, don't pout." Yuuri took his hand. "It's our anniversary, remember? And you know I meant well."

"I know you do," Wolfram acknowledged, as he tried to cheer up. "Just know that you are, indeed, married to a man."

"Of course." He smiled, as he kissed his hand.

"Good," Wolfram grinned.

"Still, it's great that your husband knows you so well, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just saying, I figured that topic would be brought up sooner or later, so I already thought of an apology gift." Yuuri smiled, though Wolfram was only very skeptical of a gift that could actually lift his spirits up after another one of his gender issues.

As if on cue, the heavy velvet curtains rose up into the air and revealed a stunningly beautiful sight of the city—bright lights flashing in the dark of the night, looming high towers that seemed to soar far beyond even the one they were in, and just the view—it was so magnificent, alluring, breathtaking….

"Yuuri…"

"It's an amazing view, isn't it? I had to show it to you." Yuuri smiled, as he apologized once more. "I really don't want you to misunderstand why I keep hiding you're a male here. It isn't that it bothers me anymore—really, it doesn't. But I know that things like you getting pregnant even though you're a man will bring in the fact that you're a demon, and well—" He scratched his head. "It'll just unravel from there."

"Don't worry, Yuuri." Wolfram nodded. "I wasn't mad. I know you love me. Besides, as long as I can openly show off that you belong to me, a man, in my world, I think I'll learn to deal with it here." But Wolfram was so caught up in the view, he no longer gave their last little debacle a second thought.

"Good." Yuuri smiled, as a waiter walked over.

"Hello, I'm David and I'll be serving you for tonight." A man handed them an extra wine list, but Yuuri refused.

"Oh no," Yuuri waved his hands. "My… lover here, isn't supposed to drink, so…"

"Oh?" The waiter gave Wolfram one look over and Yuuri couldn't help but glare. He knew instantly that he was either falling in love with him hard at first sight or at least about to.

"And I won't be drinking either," Yuuri said, trying to bring his attention back to him. "On the other hand, we'd like to order now."

"Oh, please do." The waiter said, though he still couldn't help but stare. Wolfram, of course, barely gave him a glance. But still…

"What would the two of you like to have?" He asked, as he turned his attention back to him.

"Um…" Wolfram only looked up at Yuuri in confusion, after struggling so hard to read the strange writing. "Yuuri? I can't read this…"

"Oh, are you American, perhaps?" The waiter turned and smiled. "I'm sure I can provide something in English."

"Oh no, it's not worth the trouble. I can order for the two of us." Yuuri nodded.

"So, do you have anything you want to eat, Wolfram?" Yuuri asked.

"Whatever's good is fine, Yuuri. I just want to eat. I'm starving~" Wolfram whined, as he tossed the menu down and gulped down the glass of water at his side.

"Okay then," He agreed. "We'll have a full course of one Chateaubriand with French onion soup and Chicken Chasseur with a side of mini quiches."

"Great choices. I'm sure the two of you will love the food. I'll be checking back periodically, so please let me know if there is anything else I can do in the mean time. Otherwise, the sides will be served shortly." The man bowed slightly to Yuuri and then winked to Wolfram—a bit too casual for a greeting, Yuuri decided, and it was the last draw. It just became frustratingly hard to keep it under only his observation—so much that he had to ask…

"Isn't our waiter giving you a bit too much attention?"

"What, the waiter?" Wolfram glanced over at him and then gave the waiter a look over for the first time (he was after all, too absorbed in the scenery all this time) and happened to see a tall man with bleached, platinum-blonde hair that was far too out-there for his tastes, though he had dark eyes like Yuuri's. He had earrings and a nice cologne on, suggesting he was at least stylish, and a great smile to add to it, though it was too close to being a smirk for the man to be totally unaware of the fact that he was attractive. Surely, he'd be a pompous, self-centered, and selfish individual—the kind who thinks he could always get what he wants. Without much thought, Wolfram answered, "Shouldn't he be? He's our server."

"Well yeah, but—"

"Are you jealous?" Wolfram realized, with a bit of a smirk, himself. "I thought for sure that you'd be completely full of yourself. You know, since you're so sure that you'd make me do whatever you say no matter what: On our dates, on events, in _bed_."

"That's in Shin Makoku, where for some reason, I'm supposedly a step up from the most-wanted-to-date man in the land. Here, on the other hand, I'm just a very typical man who happened to land a stunningly beautiful demon such as yourself," He kissed Wolfram's hand. "all because of a mere chance."

"Aw, don't say that, Yuuri. You're very attractive," Wolfram blushed, as he took another sip of water. "And there's nothing typical about you. I don't know if I can really say that I would've noticed you if you weren't going to be the greatest king in Shin Makoku, or a king at all, for that matter." Yuuri scowled at the statement. "But I think that for anything to happen at all, is quite an impossible chance in itself. So I'm grateful you happened to fall into a toilet bowl and warp into our world as the future king." Wolfram chuckled to himself at the thought, though he sincerely was grateful. "And I'm even more thankful for being with you as you are."

"Wolfram…." Yuuri leaned in, so close that Wolfram could nearly feel his breathe against his, his nose against his, and his lips-

"And here's your salad," Their waiter came back alongside a few others to help prepare the food they brought to them. "It is a fresh chopped salad, served with walnuts, Roquefort cheese, and then topped with pears for this very delicious Pear Salad course. Additional vinaigrette is available on the table. Enjoy," He bowed away gracefully as he excused himself.

"…He barged in on purpose," Yuuri grumbled to himself, as he played around with the food.

"Oh please, Yuuri. I'm sure the man has better things to do." Wolfram assured, though that wasn't very helpful at all. Still, Wolfram was too hungry to notice Yuuri getting upset. He merely dug into the plateful of a very fragrant salad as quickly as he could. "Besides, I'm sure he was just doing his job."

"I guess…" Yuuri was still far too suspicious of the man, but if he was going to do anything at all today, it was going to be celebrating his anniversary to Wolfram. With that in mind….

"I'm sure we can do something to put the man in his place, though." Yuuri keenly suggested.

"Put him… in his place?" Wolfram cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Yuuri tried to lean in closer again—this time, so that they were even closer and within kissing distance. "something like this—"

"And you're soup is here!" The waiter boisterously entered with his French onion soup and Wolfram's mini quiches. "They were quickly made and done with some strings pulled on my part," the man boasted. "but who's to say that it did any harm, right? Enjoy!" He joked.

"Oh wow, thanks! We were starving by the time we had to eat dinner," Wolfram happily took a bite from the mini quiches he brought in front of him. "

"Well then, you better eat up. I'm sure I can put in a good word to the chefs to add some more to your food."

"Hey, as much as we appreciate it, shouldn't you be—"

"Oh, and don't worry. There won't be any extra costs." He said to Yuuri, though the price was his least concern.

It left him even more frustrated when it became so blatantly obvious that he was trying to get something from _his_ Wolfram. Honestly, it really was a game to him.

_Well in that case!_

"Waah, isn't that great? At least that guy is pretty useful, right?" Wolfram took a forkful of the course in front of him and moaned in satisfaction. "This is so good. Try some, Yuuri!" Wolfram scooped a bit onto his fork and raised it in midair.

_Ah!_

Yuuri smiled and opened his mouth.

"Feed me~" Yuuri chided, as he leaned in.

"W-What? Yuuri, we're in public!" Wolfram scolded.

"Oh come on, we've done even more worse things in public." Yuuri teased, as he took a bite out of Wolfram's food. "Like _kissing_," He dipped his spoon into his soup and placed it in Wolfram's mouth. "_touching_," Yuuri brushed his hand against his. "Doing things like—"

"A-Ah! The waiter's here!" Wolfram jumped when the waiter returned, though he didn't come with any food.

"Hi, I just wanted to make sure the two of you were enjoying your meal." The waiter cleared their cleaned plates and awaited their answers.

"The food is just amazing. At this rate, I have very high expectations for the entrée we're going to be feasting on soon," Wolfram smiled, knowing full well that it made Yuuri mad to end seeing him smile for the man. Still, it was good to know he was still so passionate over him. "It'd be great if we could order more of the appetizers we had."

"Well then, I'll make sure to tell the chefs. If I may recommend something to you though," The waiter walked on over to Wolfram—with Yuuri glaring quite openly this time—and rested his hand on his backside as he used the other to show him another delicious course to try.

All too soon, Yuuri stood up in anger and though he was about to give him a piece of his mind, he made quite a ruckus when he accidentally struck the glass of water to the floor and spilled the remain.

"Oh, I'll get someone to clean that up." The waiter turned his attention back to Yuuri. "And you can decide meanwhile whether or not you'd like that dessert. I'm sure you'd love a piece of the fruit tart." He took a step back, bowed, and then returned to the kitchen.

Meanwhile…

"Geez, Yuuri. You're embarrassing us." Wolfram muttered, as he sighed heavily. He dabbed the corners of his mouth with his napkin, set it down, and then looked back up at his scowling husband. "I thought you said we were going to have a fun date. Instead, you overreact every time the man comes near us and you make a scene."

"I know, I'm sorry. That guy just ticks me off every time I see him." Yuuri said. 

"You've only just met him," Wolfram pointed out.

"I know…" Yuuri sighed. "Sorry for overreacting. I just hate it when there are others trying to steal you away from me." He scratched his head. "Ah, but what am I talking about? I guess there are always going to be others going after you." He said. "You're just so unmistakably radiant, it seems like I'll always be competing with other men, huh?" Yuuri tried to laugh it off, but this time Wolfram scowled.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram whispered.

"Yeah?" 

"…" Wolfram leaned in and kissed him—a deep, passionate kiss where their lips puckered, mouths slightly opened, and tongue dove in to grasp the other; the kind where they practically gasped for breath within a few seconds or so, and then went straight back to doing it again. And after such alluring kisses, it was obvious that they couldn't keep their hands off each other at this point (nor stay under the shocked observation of nearly every customer in the restaurant.

The waiter, completely shocked, had stepped out and only just then returned with their food packaged and wrapped to Yuuri. He leaned in and whispered, "I'm assuming you won't be eating this now," to which Yuuri profusely nodded. "Well then, enjoy the rest of your evening," the waiter greeted them as they hurried to put on their jackets and rushed out the door. "Oh!" The waiter caught Yuuri's arm. "And I'm sorry for trying to hit on your lover. If you ever happen to want to come back here, I promise it'll never happen again. I am, after all, a professional."

Yuuri nodded.

"The food was great. I'll make sure to bring him back here." Yuuri smiled, as they went off.

The waiter felt like he missed a great opportunity, but nonetheless, the ship has already sailed.

Even so….

"….him?"

Despite what looked like to be a romantic rendezvous in the hotel after dinner, Yuuri took Wolfram out to a nearby park on the way back to his home. They toured through a beautiful part of the park covered in cherry blossom trees and lanterns made exclusively for couples as they stared in awe at the serenity around them. They walked down a sandy pathway to a bridge made over a quiet brook, hand in hand, laughing as they reminisced about their past dates. And then, they finally arrived at a secluded area. Yuuri walked Wolfram over to a bench and sat him down slowly.

When Yuuri sat down, he could only stare at Wolfram's face: his angelic bed of blonde hair, his beautifully tinted porcelain skin, his glossy eyes glimmering an emerald green, his shapely nose, his high cheek bones dusted in a rose tint, his smooth lips…

_Honestly, how did I ever get so lucky?_

_The chance to be in love. _

_To be loved. _

_And to be here together, happily married for an entire year…. _

_I won't ever let this go. _

_Ah… _

_Yuuri is staring at me again…. _

Wolfram blushed at the fact that his husband was looking at him so intently. But he quickly regained composure and mustered up the courage to look into his eyes—

Those deep, dark eyes that shined majestically in the moonlight…

Yuuri smiled when their eyes met, causing Wolfram to turn away again.

_Why's he always grinning at me like that? _

He scowled in embarrassment.

"Yuuri, you—"

"Ah!" Yuuri pointed up at the sky. "It's snowing!"

Wolfram turned and looked up as well—indeed, snow flitted down from the sky in a beautiful array of white in the midst of the dark. He couldn't help but smile as he raised his arm and turned his palm up to catch a few on his hand.

"It is…" He whispered, as a few melted on his nose. He shivered a bit as a cold breeze blew by, so Yuuri quickly wrapped his neck in his knit scarf and handed him his gloves.

"Honestly, Wolfram. I told you yesterday to prepare a few more things to carry to warm you up today. It's not good for the baby, you know." Yuuri scolded, as he made sure to feel the baby bump for signs of their child.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just couldn't wait to leave the house." Wolfram admitted, as he laid back on the bench seat. "I was just really excited, you know? Because we were celebrating our anniversary…."

"Yeah," Yuuri smiled, as he kissed Wolfram's cold cheek. "Look, I feel like we won't have much time left before the night is over. So I wanted to give you something…" Yuuri took his hand and kneeled on the ground before him.

"Y-Yuuri!" Wolfram blushed, as a passing couple giggled in amusement. "What did I say about having such un-kingly manners! You know you shouldn't bow before anyone."

"As King, I shouldn't bow before anyone except for those who I owe my life to." Yuuri clarified, as he glided his fingers across the palm of his lover's cold hand. "And I owe my life to you," He took out a ring box and then opened it, revealing the cognac ring he bought for his anniversary present.

"Yuuri," Wolfram whispered, as Yuuri added it on to the wedding band he already wore. "It's beautiful…" The band was a brilliant piece of gold in itself, but the diamond—it was so colored so beautifully that it seemed mesmerizing.

"It's nowhere near how happy I promise to make you be, Wolfram." Yuuri poetically spoke, as he looked up into his eyes in endearment. "I told you time after time again that I love you more than anything else in the world. But when this baby comes along, I'll promise to love him just as much and that I'll raise our child with the greatest care."

Wolfram nodded.

"I'm going to love you and our child too," He promised, as he pulled Yuuri up from his place. "It's everything I've ever wanted…. to start a family with you." Wolfram happily whispered, as Yuuri touched his baby bump. "Happy anniversary, Yuuri~" He kissed him on the lips.

"Happy anniversary" Yuuri laughed, as he kissed him back. Their heated kiss, now more warm than ever because of the cold around them, sank in deeper and deeper as Yuuri embraced him. Their heat, now more sensuous and breathtaking than ever, burned passionately in the night. Their heat was everything the both of them needed.

"I'm happy..." Wolfram whispered, so quietly that Yuuri barely heard him.

"Hmm?" Yuuri turned and looked at him.

"Yuuri, I'm so happy right now," Wolfram murmured. "I'm happy for all the holidays we spent together, the events we planned together, parties we threw together, and even just staying home—together. And now with this baby—_our_ baby, it's going to be even better. I just know it."

"Me too." Yuuri nodded. He took his hand in his and looked up at they sky. "Me too."

**[Three years later…]**

"Papa!" A small child ran up to Yuuri and jumped into his arms. "Papa, Papa, Papa!"

"Yuu!" Yuuri picked his son up and raised him high up in the air. "Where's Papa Wolf?"

"A-Ah, um, he's—"

"Yuuya von Bieldfeld Harajuku Shibuya! Come back here right now!" Wolfram yelled at the top of his lungs as he stormed angrily after his three year old, defenseless son. When seeing he was with Yuuri, he relaxed. "Honestly, I thought I told you not to run around." Wolfram threw a towel at his son and told Yuuri to dry their son's face of the snow before standing by the garden for their family portrait.

"It's still going on?" Yuuri asked, though he was nowhere near as exasperated by the fact as Wolfram was.

"How long does this so-called "camera" take to give us a picture, Yuuri? Honestly, they've been fumbling with it forever!" Wolfram scowled, as Yuuri sighed. Little Yuu climbed down from his father's arms and ran for the garden in laughter.

"I told them time after time again that they only have to press the big button at the top. Here, let's go so we can end all this." Yuuri sighed, as he walked over to the fountain in the center of the castle gardens. Wolfram walked over to his son as Yuuri told the soldier how to work the camera.

By the time he was done explaining and the soldier finally got a handle on how to use it, Yuuri returned to his family's side and scooped up his little boy in his arms.

"Honestly, why did you insist on taking this picture? I'm sure there are professional artists who can make a grander portrait of us." Wolfram pouted, having to wait too long in the cold with his too-energetic-for-his-own-good son.

"Well," Yuuri said, as they huddled in together for their first picture.

"Smile!" The soldier called, as they did so and a flash suggested that the picture was taken.

"I wanted to take something to really capture the family, you know? And I remembered that my mom used to make all these photo albums of us when Shori and I were little. And even though I didn't get why she did it either, I kind of get it now." The three of them, escorted by a few soldiers, walked from one site to another to get their picture taken. "I want to remember…" Yuuri muttered, in a tone that did not suit him at all. It was senile in a way, though Yuuri barely aged a day from when they got married, which made his actions all the more peculiar.

"Okay…?" Wolfram smiled anyways every time when the time came to, and the three of them took dozens, if not a hundred photos or so in the day alone. And finally…

"Ah! Yuu is falling asleep." Yuuri noticed, as their son sat quietly on his lap.

"Don't wake him! He's been running around all day." Wolfram explained, as he snapped his fingers and the guards from his own regiment called for duty.

"Yes, sir!" They stood at attention.

"At ease." He said, as he took his son from Yuuri's arms. "Return our son to his crib in our house."

"Yes, sir!" They saluted, as they gently took the three-year old from their captain and briskly walked to their captain's home.

Now that they were done, Wolfram started to return to the castle when Yuuri stopped him all of a sudden.

"Ah! Wait, Wolfram! Let's take one more picture. For the two of us~" Yuuri grinned, as he took the camera and set the timer to three minutes.

"W-What? How are we going to get the picture working if no one's here to—" Yuuri grabbed his arm and led him to the steps of the castle.

_**2 minutes, 27 seconds…. **_

"Don't worry about it, Wolfram! There's a timer on it that'll automatically take the picture for us when the time's up. But as for now—" Yuuri pushed him up four steps and told him to stay put as he ran back down, set the camera down at an angle that could be suitable for their picture, and then scurried back to where Wolfram stood waiting.

_**1 minute 43 seconds… **_

"Yuuri, why are you doing this now? Let's just go back in and take care of Yuu. Besides, aren't you tired?" Wolfram asked as he yawned. But Yuuri firmly took his hands, looked straight into his eyes and whispered.

"Wolfram, do you know where you're standing?"

_**58 seconds…**_

"No…?"

"This is where I first rode into the castle on my horse, Ao, and then fell because I didn't know what I was doing. And do you remember who was the first one to greet me here?" Yuuri asked.

"T=That—" Wolfram blushed in embarrassment—it was such a long time ago, when he was still just a selfish brat, himself, and oblivious to all the things Yuuri would come to show him. "I do, but—" 

"I don't care about what you said to me, Wolfram. I just care that we met. Right here, on these steps."

_**34 seconds… **_

"Yuuri…" Wolfram stared into his eyes, wondering what in the hell Yuuri was trying to get across. But at that moment, there was something more: though their everyday romance slowly started to die out after their love and affection towards each other had to be divided for another—their son—right in that moment, everything was back to the way it used to be. Yuuri and Wolfram were enamored over each other so deeply that it felt as if every fight, every night out without the family, and every wait that had to be fought through alone vanished and only their feelings—more solid now than ever—remained.

_**5 seconds… **_

"Yuuri…" Wolfram touched his lover's face.

_**4 seconds… **_

He brushed his fingertips against Yuuri's lips.

_**3 seconds…. **_

Yuuri reached out.

_**2 seconds… **_

"I love y—"

_**1 second… **_

A light flashed, signaling that the picture was taken. The trance they were in, the resurgence of their emotions after so many years, and the emotion-driven need to kiss in that one moment was never as so strong as it was right then. Surely, there would be more to what it all means, but as for now…

"I love you," Wolfram whispered in his ear, as he kissed him gently under the moonlit night and the snow-falling sky.

Yuuri cupped his face into his hands, touched his nose to his, and then leaned in. "I love you too."

**The End**

**[Author's Note]: Waah, such a bittersweet moment~ **

**I'm so relieved that the writing is over (yes, the writing is indeed over and no more chapters will be uploaded for this series—sadly, I didn't make it in time) and yet the idea that it's actually over… **

**Again, thank you so much for reading and please leave a final review for some final goodbyes/notes on what you thought of the chapter. Hope you all had a wonderful holiday and will look forward to seeing any readers on my other series. Happy New years everyone! **


End file.
